Me and My Brothers
by LycaWolfe
Summary: Angel Winchester has dealt with Monsters, Demons, and the death of her father now she has to deal with a buding Romance, Dean going more Cuckoo, and Sam thinking he's evil. She wonders what she did wrong in a past life to deserve this! I'M BACK! ReadEnjoy
1. What do i do now?

****

ARE YOU READY?

Of course you are Muahahahaha (coughs slightly) Ow! I choked on a gusher… (pats chest) Anywho here is season two of Angel Winchester and Family! Yea (cheers) Thank god didn't choke that time!  
Enjoy Oh and Review!

* * *

It had been about two days since the Funeral Pyre. Angel sat there in Bobby's living room stared ahead her hair braided back skin pale dark shadows under her eyes starting to show that she wasn't eating. Sam looked at her than walked out to the Impala.

"Dean… Angel's…" Sam was saying.

"I know… She's getting worse" Dean said calmly from underneath the car.

"What'd you suggest we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…" Dean shrugged carelessly.

"Maybe you didn't hear him son your baby sister is starving herself to death and if we don't figure something out her immunities gonna get low than she'll probably get sick than you'll have another Pyre to build" Bobby snapped.

Dean froze.

"I don't know what to do" Dean sighed rubbed his eyes.

Another two days later. Dean walked into the house. He saw Angel asleep on the couch. He looked down at her than picked her up. He froze. She was like a skeleton. That night he called Missouri who told Dean to do what he did best be a good older brother however from hearing him complain about the Impala and Sam could do it just as good. He could've sworn he heard Missouri let out a low angry growl.

"Fine I'm sending someone to Bobby's… he's close to Angel and he'll get her eating again… he's a good cook and will cheer her up a hell of a lot better however if he feels you're not treating her good he's bringing her back here and she's not coming back till I'm damn sure you're ready to take care of her" Missouri snapped.

Dean gulped gently.

"But you remember something boy… Last thing your daddy told you Dean Winchester… Take care of Angel, keep her safe, and don't treat her different cause he's dead… It ain't no different than when he left for a year!" Missouri snapped again than hung up.

Dean stared ahead. It was real early in the morning. Dean woke up to smell of good home cooking.

"What brought his on?" Sam asked as he reached the kitchen looked at Bobby.

"Young boy by the name of Warren showed up last night… he told me make up some breakfast and asks you two and me go on into town till dinner" Bobby said.

"Why would we listen to him?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen.

"Just do it ya idgits!" Bobby snapped urged them along.

They went out. Warren walked forward his shoulder length hair tied back. He walked into Angel's room.

"Angel… I made some breakfast…" Warren whispered.

"I'm not hungry" Angel whispered.

"Made your favorite" Warren said less of a whisper.

Angel looked at him.

"When'd you get here?" she asked.

"This morning… I was worried when you didn't call me so I decided to surprise you" Warren made her stand up than looked her up and down.

"Oh Angel" he whispered looked at her.

Angel broke down cried hugged him. He held her close than stood.

"Come on" He whispered.

Angel sat there eating breakfast. Warren watched her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm gettin' there" she said between bites.

Warren nodded than stood.

"Bobby's distracting your brothers till dinner tonight… Angel… They're not strong enough to bring you back from this… and soon my mom is gonna send me off to… that special school" Warren told her.

She looked at him.

"I know…" Angel muttered.

"You could come with me" he suggested.

"I don't wanna leave my brothers… I'm sorry…" she sighed.

"Okay…" he sighed than looked at her.

"You'll be ten years old here pretty soon…" he muttered.

"And you fourteen… when you gonna get a girlfriend with that chick magnet?" Angel joked humorlessly.

He reached out touched her hair.

"Hey… smile" he whispered.

Angel looked up at him corners of her lips twitched. He than made a funny face. Angel put her hands over her mouth laughing.

"There she is… that's our Angel… Now… please for our sake… don't let this change you" Warren kissed her cheek.

Angel sat there by the creek with Warren both talking smiling and laughing feet nuzzled in the sand. Conrad Warren's big Saint Bernard. It was a few hours later before the guys got back.

"Well that was a waist of a whole day!" Dean snapped suddenly he heard cute chime of laughter. Angel sat there eating Spaghetti Warren imitating Missouri.

"You listen here boy if you don't take those feet of my coffee table right now I'm gonna make you think you're a five year old girl and braid your hair" next thing we know Monty is playing hop scotch singing "Spoon Full of Sugar Helps the Medicine Go Down" in pigtails with a pink dress" Warren chuckled.

Angel rolled her eyes smiling shaking her head at the same time.

"You're next if you don't serve me another plate I'll call her and tell her your denying me food! And demand she make you think you're a chicken!" Angel held up her empty plate.

"Bite me!" Warren snapped playfully snatched her plate put another spoonful of spaghetti and sauce on her plate.

"Don't tempt me!" Angel warned pointed her fork at him.

She started eating. Sam walked in.

"Hey there enough for us?" Dean asked smiled.

Warren looked at him smile immediately faded away.

"Ah don't mind Warren… He's only sweet around me… when he's around other people he get's grumpy!" Angel made a playful grumpy face.

Warren glared playfully at her. She smiled at her brothers happily. They sat down to eat. Dean asked Warren questions about himself.

"My dad's… kinda in prison" Warren muttered.

"Oh sorry… What'd he do?" Dean asked.

"Tried to take over the world" Warren answered same time as Angel.

After Dinner… Warren sat there on Bobby's porch. Angel came out looked up at him.

"I'm leaving next year…" Warren sighed.

Angel looked back into the house than tugged him down to her level. She kissed him gently on the lips. A short sweet kiss.

"That's yours remember it!" Angel pointed at him.

Warren smiled a big smile at her nodded. He was leaving.

"Hey… Thanks" Sam said sat on the steps stood held out his hand.

Warren looked at his hand than looked at him.

"She's your full responsibility! Your's and your asshole brother! Get your ass in gear!" Warren snapped.

Sam stuttered for a reply.

"What's wrong String Bean… Cat got your tongue?" Warren snapped at him than walked off.

Dean looked in on Angel. She watched Warren walk away. He looked back waved toward her window than disappeared down the road.

* * *

**Okay so I also made it a crossover. BUT! It will be... AWESOME!!!**


	2. Guess whose back, Back again! ANGEL! WEE

****

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!

Now! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round

* * *

"Bye" Angel sighed pouted slightly after Warren.

She hopped downstairs humming softly.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

Angel shrugged. It had now been a week since the funeral. Since Warren left, little Angel hadn't spoken a word to anyone. She was looking healthier though.

Angel walked forward Rumsfeld followed her had a ball in his mouth just got back from playing in the woods near the river.

"You know what, you're right," Dean turned toward Sam.

"Come here… I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder… Maybe we can cry, hug, maybe we can slow dance…" His smiled. It wasn't a real smile.

Angel sighed softly shook her head.

"You wanna add in your bit?" Dean asked looked hopeful but she just shrugged.

It worried them, that she hadn't been talking to them. Angel went over to the Impala looked at it head tilted.

"Don't patronize me, Dean!" Sam snapped at him.

"Dad is dead! The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this! And you're actin' like nothin' happened!!!" Sam snapped.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean sighed annoyed.

"Say something, all right?! Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry?! Don't you want revenge?! All you do is sit out here all day long, buried underneath this damn car!" Sam cried issued to the Impala.

Angel scoffed but still didn't say anything. She listened to the radio liked this song.

"Angel we're headed to someplace called the Roadhouse… You wanna come?" Sam asked smiling.

Angel nodded than followed them and Bobby. He pulled the tarp off a mini van.

"You gotta be shittin' me…" Dean moaned.

"Have fun boys and Angel" Bobby smiled.

Angel smiled back at him head tilted to look at him. He ruffled her hair. They reached the Roadhouse.

"This is Humiliating" Dean scoffed.

"I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean snapped loudly as they got out of the van.

"It's the only car Bobby had running" Sam sighed.

"Mommy can we get some ice cream after practice?" Angel teased.

Dean looked down at her than smiled a true Dean smile. Sam laughed softly at her little joke.

"Shad up, But we'll go get an Ice Cream Sundae after this" Dean chuckled.

"SERIOUSLY?" Angel cheered happily ran in a circle.

They went inside. Angel saw a guy passed out on the table.

"He alive?" Sam asked.

Angel walked over to him poked him with a pool stick. Than froze rifle pointed at Dean's back. Angel snuck up behind her after she hit Dean than tapped the Pool stick against her back.

"Drop it" Angel snapped.

The young woman tried to hit Angel but was expecting someone taller so completely missed her.

"It's a little kid?!" she cried.

Angel used the pool stick knocked her off her feet by hitting the back of her legs.

"I may be little but I am fierce" Angel smiled down at her.

She smiled at back than the door to the bar opened. Sam walked out with a pistol pointed at his head by an older woman.

"Need some help Sam?" Angel asked.

"No I think I have it under control Angel" Sam snapped playfully.

"Angel? Sam? And Dean? Winchester?" the woman asked.

"Yeah" All three said at the same time.

"Mom you know these three?" the young woman asked.

"These are John Winchester's kids" the woman answered smiling.

"Well howdy I'm Ellen and that's my daughter Jo… Why you on the ground?" Ellen asked her daughter.

"Sorry my fault" Angel smiled apologetically than held out her hand to Jo.

Jo took it. Angel helped her up smiling.

* * *

**Oh just fair warning sparks of anger will fly between Angel and Jo earlier on in the season!**

**Just so you know... Now... REVIEW!**


	3. I DESPISE CLOWNS Oh And I know about Sam

****

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!

Now! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round

* * *

Angel was playing a video game in the corner humming when Ellen called her over.

"Let me see you" Ellen smiled than lifted her up sat her on the bar.

"Ellen? Elle?" Angel asked.

"Yep" Ellen smiled.

"Auntie Elle!" Angel hugged her smiling arms around her neck.

"Another friend of your mom's?" Dean smiled nodded Sam getting John's research.

Ash smiled at her.

"And Ashy" Angel chuckled.

"That's right Sweetheart…" Ash smiled.

Ellen looked at her.

"Damn… A lot cuter than your momma was at this age" Ellen chuckled gently.

Sam came in and slammed down the folder. Ash had Angel sitting on the bar beside him as he talked in Genius talk. Angel stared at him. She looked at Dean.

"I'm gonna go play some pool" Angel said than went over to the Pool Table.

Sam came over to her with a file.

"Look here" Sam smiled.

Angel read the first line.

"No way!" Angel ran away from the Evil File of Doom!

"What?" Dean asked.

Angel hid behind the bar.

"She doesn't like clowns apparently" Sam chuckled.

"I DESPISE CLOWNS!" Angel cried.

Sam laughed shook his head gently.

"She can stay here we'll keep an eye on her" Ellen smiled picked Angel up sat her back on the bar gave her a glass of soda pop.

It was maybe three days later. Dean walked into the Roadhouse with Sam. Angel looked around helping Jo clean tables. She ran toward them smiling.

"Hey there she is" Dean picked her up hugged her.

Angel hugged Sam next.

"Look what we got!" Sam held up a bag.

Angel took it kissed both their cheeks than went up to the Pool Table Sam joined her. She dug into her bags and laughed. She pulled out a giant stuffed puppy and a Bear. She hugged them nuzzled her face into them smiling. Dean chuckled watching her. They went back to Bobby's. Angel sat there in her room than heard loud banging noises. She looked out the window. Dean was beating into the trunk of his Impala. He finished stared after Sam than sat back face in his hands. Angel walked towards him slowly. He looked up. She sat down beside him hugged her knees.

"I… know… what dad told you" Angel looked at him with her big eyes.

Dean looked at her.

"About Sammy… I know" Angel nodded.

Dean hugged head under her chin crying. Angel hugged him back crying too.

* * *

**Poor Angel... she must bare the weight on her shoulders too.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Monkey Bars, Hunters, and Vampires Oh my

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**Now! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round

* * *

**

It was two weeks later. The newly finished Impala road forward. AC/DC blasting threw the speakers. Angel sat in the back wore a long sleeve red shirt with jean shorts legs crossed with white sandals nodded her head to the music smiling.

"WOO! Listen to her Purr… Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked.

"Ya know, if you two wanna get a room just let me know Dean," Sam laughed gently.

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby," Dean cooed, petting the dashboard.

"He doesn't understand us." Dean sighed smiling.

Angel leaned forward turned up the music.

"YEAH that's my girl" Dean laughed.

Angel laid back relaxed smiling.

"Okay so while we're at the police station and go to the hospital, how bout you go play on the playground we'll come get you afterwards" Dean said to Angel in the motel both wearing suites.

Angel wore a white long sleeve shirt with jeans and sneakers her hair in a high ponytail. Dean and Sam drove her to a public playground/Park. She was playing on the monkey bars swayed back and forth.

"Hey you!" A boy yelled.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Those are my Monkey Bars!" He snapped.

"Not today they're not!" Angel climbed up sat on the bars than stood on one of the wooden beams that held the bars together and walked along it perfectly balanced.

"MOMMA! SHE WON'T GET DOWN FROM THE BARS!" A little girl yelled.

"Hey you! Give them a turn!" A mom snapped at Angel.

"There's enough room for them! I'm just walking along here" Angel said than went back to balancing.

Dean walked forward. A few of the babysitters and younger mom's all watched him jaws dropped. He looked around saw Angel hanging upside down.

"Hey kiddo come on get some food in your bottomless pit of a stomach" Sam smiled.

"Okay" Angel just dropped.

Dean caught her.

"Snot"

"Brat"

"Idgit"

"Hey!" Dean cried.

"HAHA Bobby's been teaching me" she laughed.

"Okay let's go" Sam chuckled as they headed back to the Impala.

They went to a tavern/bar type place after eating some lunch/dinner. Angel sipped a Dr. Pepper threw a straw while Dean and Sam talked to the bartender soon she noticed a black guy watching them.

"Angel go wait by the Impala while we deal with this" Dean whispered.

She nodded walked over to the Impala waited maybe fifteen minutes than Dean and Sam walked out from behind the bar with the Black guy.

"ANGEL!" Dean waved for her to follow them.

Angel walked behind them hands in her pockets than it started raining a little bit. She shivered a bit cold. They stopped at a Red Malibu.

"Dean, Angel, and Sam Winchester… Man…. I can't believe it! I met your old man once… Hell of a guy… Great hunter… I heard he passed… I'm sorry… That's big shoes… But from what I hear, you guys fill them, great trackers, good in a tight spot!" Gordon smiled winked at Angel who smiled back at him.

"You seem to know a lot about us" Angel looked at him head tilted.

"Well word travels fast! You know how hunters talk" Gordon told her.

"No, we don't actually" Dean sighed looked at Sam than down at Angel who shrugged.

"I guess there's a lot that your dad and mom never told you… Huh?" Gordon asked looked at Sam and Dean than down at Angel.

"My mom didn't have the time to teach me much" Angel shrugged.

"So those uh two vampires they're yours?" Sam asked.

"Yup! Been here two weeks" Gordon smiled.

"You check out that barker farm?" Dean asked.

"It's a bust… Bunch of hippie freaks… Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone" Gordon laughed out gently.

"Where's the nest than?" Dean asked curiously.

Gordon smiled wide at them.

"I got this one covered" Gordon smiled pushed his weapons back into the back seat of his car.

"Don't get me wrong… It's a real pleasure meeting you… But I've been on this thing for over a year… I killed a fang back in Austin tracked the nest all the way up here… I'll finish it" Gordon nodded at them.

"We could help…" Dean suggested.

"Thanks… but I'm kind of a go it alone type of guy" Gordon smiled.

"Come on! I've been itching for a hunt" Dean smiled a crooked smile.

Angel grabbed his hand held it. He pulled his hand away from hers still looking at Gordon. Sam looked at him than took Angel's hand. Gordon looked at Angel.

"Sorry… But… Hey…. I hear there's a chupacabra two states over… Go ahead and knock yourselves out" Gordon suggested than got into his car.

"It was real good meeting you though… I'll buy you a drink on the flip side" Gordon smiled at them winked at Angel than drove off.

"Come on let's follow him" Dean told them.

**

* * *

Vampires! I... well actually I like a lot of vampire movies so HM (shrugs)**


	5. Great Hunter Someday and PIE!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**N****ow! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round

* * *

**

They were at the docks looking around than heard snarling noises. Gordon was about to have his head sawed off. Sam grabbed Gordon's ankles and pulled him out from under the Saw. Angel helped him stand while Sam stood in front of them. Angel looked around him as she heard a loud scream than Sam covered her eyes. Angel heard load tortured scream along with a buzzing sound than splat noise.

"Don't look yet" Sam whispered led her away.

"What about Dean?" Angel asked.

"He's fine" Sam didn't want her to see Dean covered in blood with that look on his face.

Angel got into the Impala. They drove back to the bar from before.

A waitress came forward set down three shots of whiskey. Angel sat on Sam's lap sleepy.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed!" Gordon laughed patted Angel's shoulder.

"Yeah it's passed her bedtime… You guys stay and… Celebrate I'm gonna take her to the motel and put her to bed" Sam sighed carried Angel.

"Night kiddo" Dean kissed her forehead.

Angel waved. Sam carried Angel out.

"Okay you can stop faking now" Sam chuckled as they walked toward the Impala.

"I'll go get some food" Angel said when they reached the Motel.

She walked to a Diner. Soon she walked back carrying food.

"There's one of them" Dean smiled.

"Where's Sam?" Angel asked him.

"I don't know we just got here… What's that?" Dean asked as she carried a box.

"Cherry Pie" Angel smiled.

Dean smiled at her he seemed to think of something smile slipped for a minute than came back.

"Ah" Gordon smiled came out of the bathroom.

"Hey there cutie pie."

Angel nodded at him than set down the food on the table. Gordon took out a map. Angel took out her sketch book humming started to sketch held her journal in her hand trying to draw a description in the book.

"What's that?" Gordon asked her nodded at the journal.

Angel handed it to him. Gordon opened it.

"Whoa… Did you make this?" He asked her amazed.

"My dad helped a bit" Angel nodded.

He flipped threw it.

"This is… Wow…" Gordon nodded impressed.

"I combined stuff my dad knew with stuff my mom also knew and brought that together" Angel smiled.

Dean chuckled proud gleam in his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get a juice" Angel walked out of the room.

"This is amazing… She'll make a great hunter someday" Gordon nodded impressed.

Angel walked forward than saw Sam.

"Hey Sam" she smiled.

"Wait out here" He told her.

"Okay" Angel nodded confused.

She waited than Sam came forward with Dean.

**

* * *

**

Oh what will happen? (GASPS Than suddenly coughs) Choking on... Candy Cane...

REVIEW LOVELY REVIEWERS REVIEW!


	6. Let's not fight now NO HITTING SAM!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**N****ow! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round

* * *

**

"Maybe we oughta rethink this hunt" Sam told them.

"What are you talkin' about? Where were you?" Dean asked him arms out.

"…In the nest…" Sam hesitated before answered.

"You went to find it? By yourself? Are you insane you could've been killed?!" Angel asked outraged.

"Angel, they found me."

"Well, how'd you get out? How many did you kill?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged.

"None."

"Well, Sam, they didn't just let you go." Dean looked at Angel who thought for a minute.

"That's exactly what they did." Sam chuckled out.

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asked.

"I was blindfolded, I don't know." Sam looked at Angel who looked at him eyebrow raised not believing one word he just said.

"We'll you've gotta know somethin'." Dean snapped.

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen, maybe we shouldn't go after them." Sam sighed.

"Why not?!" Dean cried.

"I don't think they're like other vampires, I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking," Dean scoffed.

Sam just looked at him sighed annoyed.

"Then how do they stay alive. Or undead, or whatever the hell they are?"

"Oh! Have they been killing the cows?" Angel asked.

Sam nodded.

"The cattle mutilations. Dean, they said the blood was drained." Angel looked at Dean.

"And you believe these vampires did it?" Dean asked Sam.

"Look at me, Dean!" Sam said held out his arms.

"They let me go without a scratch!" Sam lowered his arms smiled slightly.

"Wait, so you're sayin'…" He looked a bit disappointed for a minute than waved it off and put a stubborn look on his face.

"No. No way… I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care… We find em' and we waste 'em!" Dean snapped.

"Why?" Angel asked shocked.

"What part of _vampires_ don't you understand? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job." Dean snapped at her than began walking away.

"No, Dean, that is not our job! Our job is hunting evil… And it these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!" Sam cried.

"Of course they're killing people! That's what they do! They're all the same, Sam… They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them!" Dean yelled.

"Not all supernatural things need to be killers Dean! You need to stop listening to Gordon and listen to us!" Angel

"What?" he asked outraged at her.

"He is bad news! Ellen even said so!" Sam said next.

"You called Ellen?" he asked looked annoyed now.

Sam nodded.

"And I'm suppose to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam! No thanks, I'll go with Gordon" Dean snapped.

"Guys let's just calm down for a minute" Angel said noted the conversation was getting more heated.

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?" Sam asked.

"Guys really…" Angel tried to put in.

"What are you talking about?" Dean snapped.

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one!" Sam snapped.

"Shut up, Sam." He turned away from Sam.

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." Dean turned back around faced him.

"You know what I'm not even" Dean was saying but Sam interrupted him.

"You know what, you slap on this big, fake smile, but I can see right through it! 'Cause I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead… and he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it! but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to! It's an insult to his memory!" Sam cried.

Dean nodded.

"Okay" he said made to turn but suddenly swung his fist around and punched Sam.

"Ya know, you can hit me all you want! It won't change anything." Sam said softly gently prodded his cheek seemed stunned and hurt.

"I'm going to that nest! You don't wanna tell me where it is? Fine, I'll find it myself!" Dean snapped walked away, heading back to the motel room.

Angel stood there shocked as Sam followed Dean. She replayed everything in her mind.

"Gordon's gone and he snaked the keys we gotta hurry" Sam's voice broke her out of her train of thought.

Angel ran to the Impala jumped in the back.

**

* * *

**

Poor Angel she has to watch her brothers beat on each other... (shakes head)


	7. Eli you're such a grump!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**N****ow! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round

* * *

**

"Stay here" Dean ordered her when they reached the Farmhouse.

Angel nodded sat there. Than about ten minutes later Sam came out carrying a wounded woman.

"Angel this is Lenore she's a vampire…" Sam told her.

"I need… Blood…" Lenore whispered.

Angel looked at her.

"I got an idea!" Angel said suddenly looked at Sam.

They went to the hospital.

"Stay here" Sam said to Lenore and Angel.

Lenore sat there panting head bowed.

"Just wait a few minutes" Angel pulled hair from her wounds.

"Thank you" Lenore whispered.

Angel braided her hair back than dabbed her wounds gently with a cloth. Sam ran forward carried a cooler.

"Here" Angel said took out a blood packet handed it to Lenore.

Lenore popped the lid off the tube and slurped it up. They sped to the bar. Eli looked around with a bunch of other vampires. Sam got out.

"I got her" He told him.

Eli suddenly grew fangs.

"WAIT!" Lenore got out stumbling a bit.

"They saved me… and the little one has an Idea better than feeding off cattle blood" Lenore told him.

Eli smelled human blood on her breath.

"You fed on one of them?" he asked.

"No" Angel carried the cooler handed it to one of them.

"I have a better way for you guys to live! And you don't have to slaughter animals either! It's very simple…" Angel told them her idea.

"My mom ran into a couple of vampires like you… They created a coven…" Angel wrote down the number handed it to Lenore.

"That's their number all you have to do is call them… tell them your friends of Angel Winchester" Angel told them.

"Thank you" Lenore nodded.

"Oh you're welcome see not all us hunters are mindless killing machines!" Angel smiled at Lenore than pointed at Eli.

Lenore smiled as Eli sighed stared ahead an annoyed look on his face. Angel fell asleep on their way back to the farm. She woke up they were half way to Bobby's.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Dean smiled.

They went back to Bobby's. Sam was going threw John's old things with Angel. She held up his dog tags smiled.

"Angel I got a surprise for you" Bobby smiled walked in.

"Really what?" Angel asked.

"Well you haven't been up to your room yet so go on up" Bobby smiled.

Angel smiled than ran upstairs passed Dean who walked down the stairs.

"What's up?" Dean asked her.

"A surprise from Bobby in my room" Angel said excitedly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other than suddenly Angel zoomed passed them and hugged Bobby.

"I LOVE IT BOBBY! It's mine really?" Angel asked happily.

"Well you guys basically live here now anyway" Bobby laughed.

Angel ran back upstairs. Dean and Sam ran after her. Her room now had powder blue walls with a nice white bed a nightstand and a writing desk with a rocking chair near the window and a little table.

"WHERE'S OUR ROOMS?" Dean and Sam yelled joking at Bobby.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T CUTE ENOUGH!" Bobby yelled back.

Angel laughed.

Angel sat there reading Harry Potter Goblet of Fire, let Dean and Sam go visit Mary's grave by themselves suddenly her cell phone rang. Angel looked at her Caller ID.

"Hey Dean" Angel smiled.

"Hey Kiddo" Dean sounded odd.

"What's up?" Angel asked.

"What you going?" Dean asked.

"Reading a Harry Potter book" Angel smiled.

"Ugh Angel" Dean sighed.

"What I find it hilarious!" Angel laughed.

"Okay okay…" Dean chuckled.

"Hey I got dinner" A voice said in the background suddenly on Angel's side.

"Whose that?" Dean asked.

"Warren, he's visiting me for awhile" Angel smiled.

"Bobby's there right?" Dean asked.

"No, another reason Warren's here, Babysitting" Angel answered.

"Okay… I'll talk to you later" Dean said quickly.

Angel looked at her phone confused than smiled at Warren.

**

* * *

**

Okay for those of you reading this and think that Angel and Warren are dating they're not dating yet, that doesn't happen for a long while... I'm just bringin him in now to show that they share a connection and why they're attracted to each other will be explained way later on

Anywho REVIEW!


	8. I can be a Better Brother

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**N****ow! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round**

**Warning Chapter Is Short**

**

* * *

**

About three days later Sam and Dean came back to Bobby's. Angel ran toward them.

"HEY!" Dean picked her up laughing kissed her cheek.

Angel hugged Sam next smiling. Bobby stood there arms crossed chuckling.

"Come on" Dean smiled.

They were parked looking out at a neat scenery. Dean sighed.

"I wanna say sorry Angel…" Dean looked at her.

"For what?" Angel asked confused.

"I haven't been a very good brother lately… This whole thing with dad and everything… It's… Hit me really hard…" Dean sighed rubbed his temples.

Angel looked at him tilted her head.

"You're doing your best…" Angel smiled.

"I can do better… I'm going to do better… I promise" Dean smiled at her gently kissed her forehead sat her on his lap hugged her.

Angel smiled gently closed her eyes. They set out about a week later. Angel was eating some chips sat on the hood of the Impala when suddenly Sam went into the bathroom rubbing his head. Angel looked after him worried.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked came forward took a chip from her bag.

"Bathroom… I think he's sick" Angel told him.

Dean went into the bathroom.

"We gotta go to the Roadhouse" Sam said coming out of the gas station.

"What? Why?" Angel asked.

"I just had a vision" Sam told her.

They quickly jumped into the Impala.

**

* * *

**

The Jo bashing does not start till the next episode for all you Jo bashers you.


	9. Give me the word and he's on Death Row

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**N****ow! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round**

**

* * *

**

"Why don't we just chill out and think about this?" Dean suggested as they sped in the direction of the Roadhouse.

Sam turned off the radio.

"What's there to think about?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam, it might not be the smartest idea to go to the roadhouse" Angel carefully said this.

"Dean! Angel! It's another premonition! This is gonna happen and Ash can tell us where!" Sam looked at them both.

"Plus, it could have some connection with the demons! My visions always do!"

Angel looked at Dean who looked at her.

"That's our point Sam" Angel sighed.

"There's gonna be hunters there! We don't think it's a good idea to go in there and announce that you're a supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best think okay?" Dean asked.

"So I'm a freak now?" he asked looked a bit sad looked at Angel too.

"No! You're… Well okay your both freaky in different ways but we don't want them thinking you're the wrong kind of Freak" Angel explained to Sam.

"What's the wrong kind of Freak?" Sam asked.

"What some of the hunters will think you are if you go in announce you're having demonic visions" Angel said.

"I ain't a freak!" Dean suddenly cried.

"Yes you are" both Sam and Angel said at the same time than laughed.

They reached the roadhouse. Angel walked in after the guys hugged Jo in hello.

"Hey cutie…" Jo smiled.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo asked Dean smiling widely at him.

"Yeah, looks like it… How you doin', Jo?" Dean asked.

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked urgently interrupted her.

"In his back room…" Jo nodded behind her head.

"And I'm fine!" she called loudly after him.

Angel smiled up at her than followed Sam. They were knocking on Ash's door.

"ASHY OPEN UP!" Angel yelled.

"Hey Dr. Badass" Dean said loudly chuckling.

The door opened Angel had looked away at the right time suddenly Dean's hand went over her eyes.

"Sam, Dean… Angel" Ash's voice said.

"Hey, Ash," Sam's voice said awkwardly.

"Um… we need your help." Sam said cleared his throat.

"Well, hell, then… I guess I need my pants!" Ash's voice said cheerfully than Angel heard the door shut.

Soon as the door shut Dean led Angel away quickly.

"Thanks for the warning" Dean sighed to Jo picked Angel up set her on the bar, She looked at him confused.

"Oh right… Kid… innocent eyes… Sorry" Jo sighed clearly trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny Jo!" Dean suddenly said harshly.

Ellen looked around at them looked at Angel than looked at Dean hand on her hip looked pissed.

"You boy are gonna tell me about this" Ellen snapped.

"I'm okay Dean" Angel said to him.

"Go play some pool" Dean told her smiling.

Angel jumped down onto a stool than down off the stool onto the floor and ran to the Pool table.

Angel sat there on a stool. Ellen walked over to Dean still waiting for Ash.

"Talk" Ellen snapped.

"Guy named George running a motel decided to teach Angel a few new things" Dean sighed.

"Did he?" Ellen was asking.

"No we got there in time but it was pretty damn close" Dean sighed.

Ash came out walked over to Angel. He lifted her up put her on his hip held up a candy bar for her. She took it nodded as he spoke softly to her. He kissed her head.

"Give me the word and I can have the man on death row within the hour" Ash said to Dean and Sam looked very serious.

Sam looked at Dean. Both clearly thinking about it.

"Save it for later" Sam answered.

Ash nodded. Than looked up the Logo Sam drawn on a napkin.

**

* * *

**

**That was close! Three Cheers for big brothers! **


	10. STOP I GOT A KID IN THE BACK!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**N****ow! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round**

**

* * *

**

"Let's see… it's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines. Guthrie, Oklahoma." Ash told them.

"Okay, do me a favor," Sam said.

"Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that." Sam ordered.

"You think the demon's there?" Ash looked at Sam.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Please, just check?" Angel requested than gave him the eyes.

"Damn you'll rule the world someday" Ash grinned than checked.

"Nope… Sorry sweetheart… Nothing, no demon…" Ash sighed.

"All right, try something else for me… Search Guthrie for a house fire… It would be 1983, the fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

Ash looked at him as if he was crazy. Angel skipped over to the bar.

"Hey Angel, your mom…" Jo looked hesitant on asking this question.

"My momma died throat slit… The demon had his kid do it" Angel told her.

"Oh" Jo nodded.

Angel was half asleep by the time Sam got the information. Dean picked her up and took her to the Impala. They drove forward. Dean was singing REO Speedwagon "Can't fight this feeling." Angel slept to his soothing voice. She was still asleep when Dean and Sam went into the Diner about five in the morning. They came out about an hour later.

"Poor kid's so tired" Sam whispered as they got back into the Impala.

They drove to Orchard Street. They stopped. Angel moaned as they started talking loudly.

"Let's do this later Angel's trying to sleep" Dean sighed. Angel snuggled up into her pillow Dean's jacket over her he pulled out a blanket put it over her. Sam got out to follow the Doctor while Dean drove after Andy. He stopped behind Andy's van suddenly Andy got out and walked towards the Impala.

"Hey" Andy smiled as he reached the window.

"uh… Hey" Dean said hesitantly hand in his jacket on his 9mm.

"This is a cherry ride!" Andy said in an amazed voice looked inside the Impala smiling.

"Yeah thanks" Dean smiled.

"Man! Ya know '67... Impala's best year if you ask me… This is a Serious classic!" Andy smiled looked at the outer body.

Dean removed his hand from his jacket.

"Yeah, I just rebuilt her too! Can't let a car like this one go" Dean chuckled.

"Damn straight" Andy nodded, Dean laughed clearly liking him.

"Hey… Can I have it?" Andy asked a demonic voice echoing after each word.

"Sure Man!" Dean nodded happily got out.

Andy hopped in after him.

"Sweet!" Andy smiled getting into the drivers seat.

"Hop right in there!… there ya go!" Dean happily shut the door for him smiling.

"Nice" Andy smiled.

"Take it easy" Andy waved than drove away.

Dean stood there a minute smiling than looked around.

"OH DAMN! HEY STOP! WAIT I GOT A KID IN THE BACK!" Dean roared ran after him.

Too late… He was gone and so was Angel.

**

* * *

**

**Poor Angel! Do not worry though Andy's too cool to hurt a little kid! SUNDAE! (tackles ice cream sundae happily) YEA!**


	11. Walk out in front of the Firetruck

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**N****ow! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round**

**

* * *

**

Angel woke up to a voice she didn't recognize.

"Yeah this ride is SWEET! I'm just borrowing it from a friend" he said.

"Dean?" She asked sat up.

"Oh shit" Andy said looked at her hung up his cell phone.

"Where's my brother?" Angel asked.

"Calm down he's fine" Andy stuttered out.

"What do you want? What'd you do to him?" Angel asked.

"Calm down" Andy said.

His voice changed again with the demonic echo.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Angel cried.

"Okay… Listen your brother let me borrow the car for a bit I'm sure he didn't…" Andy was saying.

"HE WOULDN'T FORGET ME!" Angel yelled at him.

"Okay you're right he wouldn't" he nodded.

"Here I'll buy you a big ice cream sundae as an apology" He suggested.

Angel looked at him threw narrowed eyes.

"With extra chocolate syrup" he added in smiled back at her.

"You promise?" Angel asked eyebrow raised.

"Cross my heart really I'm sorry I didn't know you were back there" He looked at her.

Angel nodded.

Sam looked around from the Gun store than froze saw Angel sitting up front in the Impala talking to Andy who was nodding smiling said something that made Angel laugh than nod. Sam called Dean.

"DEAN! Andy's got the Impala! And ANGEL!" Sam cried.

"I KNOW! How did Angel look was she okay?" Dean asked urgently rubbed his face.

"She was laughing" Sam answered with a confused tone.

"Really?" Dean asked confused.

Back with Angel…

Andy took Angel to the Diner. He ordered her a Sundae.

"So where'd your brother get the Impala?" Andy asked.

"Our dad he recently died" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry…" Andy sighed shook his head.

"It's okay" Angel smiled.

She offered him some of her Sundae. He laughed took her offer grabbed his own spoon. They finished up. Andy stood left some money.

"Andy Dude! Hey I got this killer new screen at my apartment you wanna watch it later?" A guy asked.

"Sorry man I'm kinda babysitting at the moment" Andy smiled ruffled Angel's hair.

The guy looked down at Angel smiled at her. Angel grabbed Andy's hand scared.

"Well we gotta go" Andy picked Angel up walked out of there.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked Angel shaking.

"That guy… I just… suddenly don't feel well" Angel muttered.

"Okay… Wait here I'll go get the Impala" Andy walked around the corner.

Suddenly someone grabbed Angel.

**_I want you to walk down near the Gas Station and stop only about a block from it understand?_**

_Angel walked down the sidewalk shaking._

_Dean saw the Impala and ran to it._

_"ANGEL? I am so sorry I… Sam she's not in here!" Dean looked at Sam._

_"Let's find Andy" Sam suggested._

_"That shouldn't be to hard" Dean sighed._

_Dean and Sam sat there in the Impala, suddenly Andy appeared interrupted their conversation._

_"You two!…" Andy was saying than froze he looked in the backseat than at them._

_"**Where is Angel?" he asked.**_

_"We don't know we thought she was with you" Sam looked at him._

_"No… **Is that why you're following me? And tell the truth" He asked.**_

_"No not the whole reason, We hunt demons" Dean answered._

_"What?" Andy asked shocked._

_"Demons, spirits…things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother and Angel's our baby sister"_

_"Dean, shut up!" Sam told him._

_"I'm trying" Dean grunted out looked at him than back at Andy._

_"He's psychic, kind of like you… well not really like you, but not really like you… but see… he thinks you're a murderer… and he's afraid he's gonna become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible, and I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right…" Dean basically vomited out quickly._

_"Okay you know what? **Just leave me Alone!" Andy snapped at them.**_

_"Okay" Dean said happily than turned his head from Andy grunted grasped his temples in pain than got out after Sam did._

_With Angel…_

****

_I want you to walk out in the middle of traffic right now!_

_Angel stood perfectly still._

_**Now now now now now**_

Angel sniffed tears ran down her cheeks started walking toward the street than stopped turned walked toward the traffic of people.

With the boys…

Sam was headed toward the Impala with Dean and Andy when suddenly his temples ached with pain.

"Oh no" he sighed.

Suddenly he saw as if he was beside Angel. She was crying nose started to bleed and she walked out in front of a fire truck it slammed into her, made her go flying and hit a display window. She laid there body angled painfully wrong blood ran from her mouth eyes wide and blank blood pooling around her body.

"ANGEL!" Sam cried than looked at Dean panting.

**_With Angel…NO! Walk out in front of that fire truck leaving the gas station right NOW!_**

Angel started getting a bloody nose from trying to fight the control. She sniffed crying walked forward into the middle of the street suddenly the Fire truck was about a foot from her.

With the boys…

"It's going to happen again… Angel she's gonna walk out in front of the fire truck!"

Dean ran down the street quickly fast as his legs could take him. He saw Angel walking into the middle of the street crying. He ran forward quickly.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ANGEL CAN BE BOUGHT WITH ICE CREAM! Cliffy!_**


	12. FUNNY FACE!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**N****ow! REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round**

**

* * *

**

Angel looked at the fire truck scared when arms suddenly grabbed her pulled her away.

"ANGEL!" Dean and her fell back panting.

Angel cried out loudly with relief hiccupping with sobs.

"I tried to get around it I tried" Angel cried.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Angel just cried harder hugged Dean.

Andy looked around as Dean walked forward carried Angel held her tightly.

"Jeez she okay?" Andy asked as him and Sam ran toward them.

"I don't know…" Dean kneeled down sat Angel on his knee.

She was still crying.

"Oh god… you're covered in blood" Sam used his sleeve to wipe the blood away.

"It… Was… another… Mind-Controller… I tried to fight it…" Angel sniffled.

Dean hugged her looked at Sam. Andy held out a handkerchief for her.

"I was waiting for Andy to get back with the Impala than someone grabbed me… They told me to walk out in the middle of traffic… I went around it and walked toward the Traffic of people" Angel whimpered out as Dean whipped her face off.

"Good job" Sam smiled stroked back her hair.

"Than they got really angry and just started mentally beating my walls… I put up more but they were breaking threw them too soon and told me to walk out in front of the Fire truck leaving the Gas station" Angel sniffed.

Dean stood holding her.

"I think we should get to the hall of Records" Dean said voice different.

Sam never heard that tone before.

"I think the word for that is Livid" Andy whispered to Sam who nodded than remembered his vision than looked at his sleeve his eyes turned just as hard.

Angel held tightly onto Dean, Sam driving.

"Poor kiddo hey look funny face" Andy made a funny face.

Angel giggled.

"Ah ha!" Andy pointed at her accusingly.

"I do have a funny face you said I didn't before" Andy accused.

"I lied apparently" Angel stuck her tongue out at him.

They got into the county office. Andy talked to the security guard.

"I probably should've have let you kids in here" The guard sighed as Andy led him to the door.

"No, it'll be fine, all right? **_Just go get a cup of coffee_" Andy told him.**

"These aren't the droids you're looking for" Andy imitated Obi-Wan.

Angel giggled while Dean open laughed.

"Awesome" He smiled at Andy.

Angel smiled at him. Andy winked at her than made her chair twirl. She laughed. Sam looked up smiled a bit.

"Got it" Sam said.

Angel ignored the conversation.

"I have an evil twin… Why can't I have a cute mini twin like Angel?" Andy asked Dean.

"Sorry she's our cute little twin" Dean sighed handed Andy the DMV picture.

"Oh god" Andy said looking at the picture.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Angel met him before… Uh… She was so scared I didn't even put it together I thought maybe she thought… about you guys maybe you left without her or something or was missing you so I went to find you… left her… Right… In front of the Diner… I'm sorry I had no idea" Andy looked at Sam and Dean.

Angel stood than fell to the side too dizzy to stand than laughed manically.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star can I have a Jet sky and a Rockstar?" Angel giggled out.

Dean rolled his eyes lips twitched. Andy stared amazed.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah she get's like that sometimes…" Dean picked her up.

They were headed for the diner in the Impala. Suddenly Sam had a Vision.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ANGEL SURVIVES?! Oh wait i'm the writer I already knew that (Whew) Anywho _**

**_REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!_**


	13. MY MIND POWER IS GREATER THAN YOURS! LOL

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Angel can you make up a wall strong enough to block him out?" Sam asked as they were just outside the bridge.

Angel nodded.

"Okay" Sam nodded.

Angel hid while Andy distracted Webber.

"What about Angel?" Andy asked.

"She's nothing but a brat! The way you treated her like a sibling! Like she was family! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TREATED LIKE THAT!" Webber roared.

Suddenly Tracy jumped down from the wall confused. Webber stared at her intently than eyes widened. Angel grasped her head shaking eyes squeezed shut.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Webber roared angrily turned.

He than sensed Dean.

"Let's see you split" Webber growled.

Angel gasped than nose started bleeding again. Dean took the gun away from his chin. Webber walked to where Angel was hiding when suddenly a gunshot sounded. Webber fell forward dead. Andy held a 9mm in his hand shot Webber in the back. Angel sighed let down her walls moaned rubbed her temples than fell to the side. Dean ran forward slid to a stop beside her.

"Angel… You okay?" He asked.

Angel nodded gently kind of wobbled like she was too tired to make any movement. Dean made her look at him stroked back her hair.

"You sure?" he asked.

Angel nodded again. He carried her over to the Impala laid her in the back. He whipped her nose with one of the shirts on the floor. Then tucked her in.

"Get some rest" he whispered.

It was morning.

"How's Angel?" Andy asked.

"Tired…" Sam sighed.

"Can I say goodbye? She's kinda grown on me" Andy smiled.

Sam nodded with Dean. Andy went over to the Impala opened the door near Angel's head. She looked at him.

"Thanks kiddo… You stay right" Andy smiled.

Angel nodded hugged him goodbye than went back to sleep. She woke up again to Dean shaking her.

"Come on we're at the Roadhouse" Dean pulled her up.

Angel followed him. She sat down on a barstool. Ellen gave her a cream soda. Sam looked at Angel after explaining.

"Angel's one?" Ellen asked.

"We don't know…" Dean sighed.

She was blowing bubbles in her cream soda than looked at them and stopped. Ellen chuckled shook her head gently.

"Jo Honey I think you better break out the Whiskey instead" Ellen sighed.

Everyone looked at eachother wondering... What the hell would happen next?

**_

* * *

_**

**_WHAT COULD ANGEL BE?! She's not a child of the demon... not a child of a phsycic... so... WHAT IS GOING ON!_**


	14. DISNEYLAND, CATFIGHTS, AND GHOSTS OH MY!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They stayed the night at the Roadhouse. Angel walked out of the bathroom yawned wore Spongebob pajama pants with a tank top that had Patrick star on it.

"Hey how you feeling?" Dean asked.

Angel rubbed her temples.

"Still got a bit of a headache" Angel muttered.

"Did you know you could block like that?" Sam asked.

"Missouri… Taught me a little bit… she said I had the potential to do it…" Angel muttered.

"Yeah we remember" Sam sighed thanking god that she was right.

Angel yawned.

"Okay bed time let's go" Dean picked her up laid her beside him.

Angel immediately fell asleep. Ellen looked in on them saw Angel curled in a ball Dean holding her in his sleep head on hers. They woke up morning and started to headed out.

"Angel how'd you like to go to L.A.?" Dean asked smiling.

"Awesome let's go! DISNEYLAND!" Angel cheered.

Sam laughed.

Suddenly they heard a crash and yelling.

"Than again there's catfight" Dean looked at Sam.

Sam, Dean and Angel all three poked their heads out from behind the door than quietly walked into the bar.

"I am your mother! I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen roared at her.

"You can't keep me here," Jo roared back.

Angel grabbed Dean's hand.

"Don't you bet on that, sweetie!" Ellen snapped angrily at her.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna chain me up in the basement?" Jo snapped sarcastically.

Dean seemed to think about that for a minute. Angel elbowed him gently in the stomach shook her head gently at him.

"You know what?! You've had worse ideas than that recently!" Ellen yelled at her.

Jo glared at her.

"Hey, if you don't wanna stay, don't stay! Go back to school!!!" Ellen yelled even louder.

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!!!" Jo cried.

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed in some dusty back road, _that's_ where you belong?" Ellen snapped shaking her head slightly.

Jo looked at them. Ellen turned.

"Guys bad time!" she snapped at them.

"Yes Ma'am" Sam held thumbs up.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before 10 anyway" Dean smiled nervously.

They turned trying to hurry back out the door.

"WAIT! I wanna know what they think about this!" Jo snapped walked toward them.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen snapped back.

"Are you guys open?" A family of four asked.

"NO/YES" Jo and Ellen yelled at the same time.

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road" the dad said shakily than they hurried out the door.

The phone rang. Ellen answered it. Jo held out a file to Dean.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Jo said.

Dean looked at the File held out in front of him than at her.

"Take it, it won't bite" Jo said to him.

"No but your mom might!" Dean said seriously.

Jo pursed her lips. He sighed than reluctantly took the file.

"And this girl wasn't the first… Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished… All from the same building, all young blondes" Jo nodded.

Angel looked at her hair.

"Aren't I blonde?" Angel asked Sam.

"Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern... So, we're either dealing with one very old serial-killer or-" Jo was saying.

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean interrupted.

"I did it myself" Jo smiled proudly.

"We've hit the road for a lot less" Angel pointed out smiling.

"Good you like the case so much, take it!" Ellen demanded.

"MOM!" Jo snapped loudly.

"Joanna Beth! This family has lost enough… I won't loose you too" Ellen said to Jo with a stern voice.

"What about Angel?" Jo asked issued to Angel.

"She's a little kid and she hunts!" Jo snapped.

"She's our responsibility though not your mom's… and she hunts cause there's two of us… We keep an eye…" Dean was saying.

"Yeah right that's why she was almost raped and murdered" Jo snapped angry they weren't taking her side.

"We're leaving now" Angel suddenly snapped grabbed Dean's hand as Dean's eyes got that way again.

Jo stepped back a bit. Jo's really lucky she wasn't possessed cause if she was Dean would've defiantly hit her.

**_

* * *

_**

**_WARNING! Jo bashing in future chapters! _**


	15. THE BATTLE JUST BEGINS!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They drove forward. Dean was quiet. Sam was quiet too.

"Love you guys" Angel smiled suddenly.

Dean's lips twitched. Sam full on smiled looked at Dean who didn't smile. Both Angel and Sam neared him stared at him. He still stared a head clearly trying not to smile. Angel looked at Sam.

"Moo" she said suddenly.

Dean laughed gently. They reached the Apartment Complex in Philadelphia. They snuck into the apartment.

Angel looked at the socket near the door touched the black gooey stuff.

"Ewwwww" She said in disgust nose scrunched up.

Dean grabbed her wrist held her finger up for Sam and him to see.

"Well I think I know what we're dealing with now" Dean looked at Sam than Angel.

"It's the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man" Dean said in a serious voice.

Angel laughed hugged Dean around the waist him not knowing she whipped the Ectoplasm off on the back of his shirt. She looked up at him chin on his stomach. They walked out of the Apartment than hid behind a corner. Angel heard faint talking. They both looked around the corner than gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked Jo.

"There you are Honey!" Jo smiled than wrapped her arm around Dean's waist making it so Angel had to let go of his hand on that side and move a bit in front of them.

"This is my boyfriend… Dean, and his buddy… Sam." Jo looked down at Angel.

"This one of you boy's daughter?" the superintendent asked.

"Ours" Jo said immediately as Dean made to speak.

"Good to meet you, Quite a gal you got there" Superintendent smiled shook Dean's hand.

"Oh yeah she's a pistol!" Dean kind of snapped than grabbed her butt hard.

Jo looked like she wanted to hit him but didn't.

"So did you already check out the Apartment? The one for rent?" Jo asked.

"You bet! Yes! Loved it! Great Flow!" Dean smiled.

"How'd you get in?" Ed asked.

"It was open" Dean answered immediately.

"Now Ed, when did the last Tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"Oh about a month ago… Cut and Run too, Stiffed me for the rent" Ed sighed.

Jo smiled widely.

"Well her loss, our gain, cause if Dino loves it! It's good enough for me!" Jo smiled widely.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Dean grasped her butt again.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"We'll take it" Jo smiled held up a big wad of cash.

Their jaws dropped.

"Whoa, okay" Ed smiled.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ AND SO THE BATTLE ANGEL VS. JO BEGINS! WHO WILL PREVAIL!_**


	16. I AIN'T A SHORT STACK BRAT!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Angel sat on the couch of the Apartment hummed softly.

"Why not we leave with a cell phone on leave Angel here… the ghost will probably try an…" Jo was saying.

Dean looked at her angrily.

"What is your problem with my little sister Jo?" Sam asked for him.

Jo rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a problem with her" Jo sighed.

Angel looked up at Jo.

"I don't mind" Angel spoke up.

Dean looked at Jo sighed than dug threw his bag took out her knife.

"What's that?" Jo asked.

"Momma made it… It's Iron, Silver" Angel unsheathed it.

The knife had a swirling blade of Iron and Silver it was cool looking. Jo walked over to it.

"Wow that's awesome" Jo held out her hand asking to see it.

Angel put the blade in her hand. It had a perfect balance.

"Nice" Jo nodded impressed handed it back.

Angel sheathed it back up and went back to coloring humming softly. Dean and Sam pulled on their jackets.

"Okay… Be good" Dean kissed her forehead.

"Be careful" Sam warned than kissed her forehead next.

"Gottcha!" Angel waved at them smiling.

Angel sat there humming softly. She looked up as they came back.

"Anything?" Dean asked her.

"No nothing… Maybe Jo distracted it" Angel shrugged.

"Yeah maybe" Jo sighed looked disappointed.

Dean and Sam went out to get dinner.

"Why are you babysitting me?" Jo asked Angel as she sipped juice box.

"Been hunting longer than you" Angel told her.

"God that is such Bull" Jo snapped put her hands on her hips.

Angel looked at her hands on her hips.

"You know what I don't what your problem is with me Jo…" Angel snapped.

"You are way younger than me and you were ordered to watch me! ME!" Jo snapped.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up" Angel sighed.

"Me grow up! You're a freaking ten year old little short stack and I have to be stuck here alone with you!" Jo snapped.

Angel mimed her. Jo glared at her. Angel glared back.

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOT Very good arguement starter but Jo thinks that since Dean said that to Angel she thought he was serious when really Jo is suppose to be watching Angel. Oh what will happen! Who will win the arguement!_**


	17. Idgit Brain Cells and Blonde Wigs! LOL

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"I don't see what's so different between us!" Jo snapped.

"I'm a orphan you've got a mother… There's a difference for ya want me to name another one? Okay… You're older I'm younger… I've hunted for almost two years now how long have you hunted Jo? That's what I thought… Now shut the hell up" Angel snapped than opened laptop typed on it a bit than her cell phone rang.

"WHAT?" Angel snapped.

"Don't you take that tone with me Angel Marie Shannen Winchester! If my daughter shows up before I find out and stays on the hunt do me a favor keep and eye on her!" Ellen told her.

"Will do Ellen" Angel nodded than hung up the phone.

"I swear if my mom shows up because of you I'll…" Jo was saying.

"You'll do what? Huh? I've taken on Demons a hell of a lot scarier than you Joanna Beth so don't you dare threaten me!" Angel snapped slammed her laptop shut than walked out of the Apartment.

Jo glared after her. Angel walked forward than suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. She screamed than was pulled threw a wall.

"ANGEL!" Jo ran forward quickly than saw Angel's tennis shoe laying there.

"Oh no…" Jo moaned.

Dean and Sam came back.

"Got food… Why do you look like that?" Dean asked her.

Jo winced than told them.

"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T BRING A DAMN GREENHORN ON A HUNT LIKE THIS!" Dean roared after Jo explained.

"SHE WALKED OUT OF THE APARTMENT OKAY! SHE DID IT ON HER OWN" Jo yelled back.

"UH HUH and what did you say to make her walk out of the apartment?" Dean snapped.

Jo looked shocked for a minute than kind of bowed her head.

Angel woke up and looked around.

"Oh great!" Angel snapped.

"Whose there?" a woman's voice asked.

"Theresa?" Angel asked.

"Yes" she said nodding.

"Oh good you're still alive… Brothers and… Newbie are gonna save us I promise" Angel told her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Without a doubt" Angel told her than heard something.

"OH GOD HERE HE COMES!" Theresa cried loudly.

"SHH Don't say anything… Don't make him angry" Angel told her.

Angel listened heard heavy breathing. Angel listened suddenly a hand grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled. She cried out loudly where her hair had been crying in pain.

It was morning. Dean made Jo stay in the apartment with a ring of salt around her while him and Dean searched the walls.

"Nothing at all… No one's in there" he sighed.

Jo stepped out of the ring made to speak when suddenly cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You lied to me!" Ellen's voice snapped.

"Ellen" Dean tried to say.

"Oh, Ash told me everything, he maybe a genius but you folds like a cheap suit now put my damn daughter on the phone!" Ellen snapped.

Dean handed Jo his phone. Jo listened to Ellen rant.

"I got Angel kidnapped" Jo blurted out.

"WHAT?" Ellen's voice yelled over the phone.

Jo handed the phone back.

"What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure but Jo said something that made Angel leave the apartment and now we can't find her…" Dean handed the phone back to Jo.

"Wait… Look" Sam pointed.

Angel felt around in the walls of her cell than froze felt a hand stroke back her hair.

"You're so pretty" a voice whispered.

Angel froze looked disgusted.

"So beautiful… Such a good pretty little girl" he whispered.

Angel clenched her teeth whimpered.

"DEAN, SAM!" she cried out than the ghost put his hand over her mouth.

"HEY!" Dean's voice roared.

The ghost looked around than suddenly was hit with Rock Salt.

"Angel?" Jo asked.

"Here" Angel got out coughing.

Dean quickly pried the door open handed the long piece of metal to Sam than opened the door pulled Angel out.

"Let me see" Dean whispered looked at her head where he pulled the hair out.

"Hmm" she whimpered as he prodded it gently.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Jo asked Angel.

She nodded.

Dean kissed her forehead.

"How we gonna kill him?" Angel asked.

"Sit in the middle of the room your gonna be bait" he told her.

Angel nodded then kneeled there on one knee waiting.

"Why does she have to be bait?" Jo asked.

"Cause your mom would kill us if you were bait!" Angel chirped smiled at Jo.

"Everyone is afraid of my mother… Am I missing something?" Jo asked.

"You've succumbed to Dean and Sam's idgit cells now you're becoming one too therefore you don't listen to your mother" Angel said suddenly as they poured a ring of salt around the room except one door.

"Hey!" Dean and Sam snapped at the same time.

Jo laughed with Angel.

After half an hour of waiting.

"When's this asshole gonna get here?" Dean whispered.

"How bout you wear a blonde wig and sit here instead!" Angel suddenly suggested.

"What?" Dean whispered outraged.

"Just a suggestion!" Angel shrugged while Jo was silently giggling hand over her mouth. Angel sure did know how to push her brother's buttons.

Angel waited another ten minutes then she heard labored breathing. She gulped softly than felt him walk up than stand right behind her his breathing got more labored he reached forward to grab her.

"NOW!" Dean roared.

"RUN ANGEL!" Sam yelled.

Angel dove out of the circle as Dean shot a bag of salt above the door it created a full circle. The ghost started screaming loudly in fear and anger.

"SCREAM ALL YOU WANT YOU SICK BASTARD BUT THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE STEPPING OVER THAT SALT!" Jo yelled at him.

"Can we leave now?" Angel asked shaking slightly.

"Yeah come on" Sam chuckled as they shut the door on the screaming trapped ghost.

Angel stood beside Jo.

"I think I wanna take a short vacation to Bobby's for a hunt or two" Angel muttered.

"Sounds like a fine idea" Jo chuckled.

****

Okay I know I had Jo be a little too… Childish but in No Exit I thought she acted that way.

Angel watched them fill the whole with Cement kneeled to see down into the whole nodded impressed.

"That's my brothers for ya" Angel smiled at Jo who rolled her eyes.

They went back to the apartment to get their stuff and saw Ellen there.

"SHE DID IT!" Angel immediately pointed at Jo with Sam and Dean.

"Angel are you all right?" Ellen asked.

Angel nodded. Ellen looked at Jo looked pissed.

"We're leaving now!" Ellen snapped.

Well the ride back to the Roadhouse was a fun one of complete silence.

**_

* * *

_**

**_UH OH! Jo really did it now! But than again it is kind of Angel's fault she left the Apartment but than again she wouldn't have left the apartment if Jo hadn't had started a fight with her. I'm kind of arguing with myself aren't I? Anywho_**

**_REVIEW LOVELY REVIEWERS REVIEW_**


	18. DAD DID IT AGAIN!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They stopped at a gas station. Sam and Angel got out. Ellen followed Jo to the bathroom. Angel held her arms up at Sam smiling.

"Okay here we go" Sam twirled holding her hands.

She squealed happily laughed. He laughed to than used her arms to fling her into the air than catch her twirled holding her in both his arms. She giggled. Sam kissed her forehead head against hers. Dean came out.

"Look what I found" Dean laughed.

Both put them in their mouths. Jo and Ellen got out of the bathroom. All three Winchesters had their backs to them than turned around to face them had Sucker pacifiers in their mouths but made Sam look like he had big red smooch lips, Dean had big huge hillbilly teeth and Angel have a huge smile on her face with braces. Jo broke down laughing while Ellen's lips curled looking like she seriously wanted to at least smile but refused to let herself. They reached the roadhouse by morning the next day. Ellen dragged Jo into the bar. Sam, Dean, and Angel followed.

"Ellen, Jo did a good job… I think her dad would be proud of her…" Dean said.

"Don't you say that…. Not you" Ellen snapped at him.

"I need to talk to my daughter… Alone" Ellen told them.

They waited outside. Angel had her head leaned back against the Impala arms crossed.

"What'd you think they're talking about?" Dean asked.

"I think they're fighting over you" Angel joked.

"Really?"

"No" Angel said in a flat voice to Dean's excited look.

Sam snorted with laughter. Dean made for Angel when suddenly Jo walked out of the bar and away from them. Dean followed. Jo said something that made Dean look hurt and turn away. Angel marched forward to hear better.

"It was your dad… He was my dad's Partner that got him killed" Jo got out.

Angel froze than marched forward stood between Jo and Dean.

"My brother is not our father… Get that threw your pretty little head…" Angel snapped at her than grabbed Dean's hand.

Jo turned and walked off. Dean looked down at Angel who looked up at him.

"Well you aren't…" Angel said.

Dean chuckled than kneeled down kissed her cheek in thanks than picked her up.

"Come on let's go… We'll drop you off at Bobby's" Dean kissed her forehead.

Angel hugged him. They went to Bobby's. Angel hugged them goodbye.

"See you when you get back" Angel smiled.

Dean and Sam nodded waved.

**_

* * *

_**

I was sucking on one of those suckers with a couple of friends and i thought (Oh yeah totally something Sam, Dean, and Angel would do) Decided to add that into the story!

**_SO! Where are my lovely Reviewers who i just love to hear from? Yes I mean you!_**

**_COME ONE COME ALL_**


	19. What did Dean do now? DRUG DEALER? Idgit

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They were gone for six days. Angel sat there playing with Rumsfeld when her cellphone rang.

"Hey big brother what's up?" Angel asked smiling.

There was no voice over the line.

"This is Detective…" a woman's voice said.

Immediately Angel hung up.

"BOBBY!" Angel yelled ran forward.

She called Sam's cell.

"Hello" the same woman's voice asked.

"What're you doing with my cellphone?!" Sam snapped.

"I would like to talk to Sam please" Angel said.

Diana the Detective handed Sam the phone.

"Angel?" Sam asked.

"What did Dean do now?" Angel asked.

Diana smiled heard her.

"He got caught by the cops and is now about to be blamed for a drug deal and such" Sam sighed waved his hand.

"Oh… Okay" Angel smiled relieved.

Sam laughed as Angel told Bobby the news.

"Oh those idgits!" Bobby's voice snapped.

"Now Bobby it ain't Sam's fault it's Dean's so really it's just one Idgit" Angel told him happily.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"So whose the lady?" Angel asked.

"Detective Diana Ballard" Sam said.

"Cool! I have a best friend named Diane! I bet that's good luck!" Angel smiled.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Sam said Angel could just see him pouting playfully.

"You're my older brother the best friend title is a given" Angel sighed.

Sam laughed.

"We'll see you later" he smiled.

"Okay… See you guys soon" Angel smiled.

"All right love you kiddo be good" Sam told her.

"Will do" Angel mock saluted than hung up.

The next day Dean and Sam drove forward in the Impala.

"BOBBY THEY'RE BACK!" Angel called.

Bobby looked around set down a sandwich for Angel. Dean looked around than Angel ran out of the house. He laughed held out his arms. Angel hugged him smiling kissed his cheek.

"How you been?" Dean asked.

"Good!" Angel hugged Sam next.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews Reviews where are you I luuuuv yooooooooouuuuuu....**_


	20. Angel Blues

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They set out three days later. Angel sat beside Dean both eating French fries.

"Am I on there?" Angel asked.

Sam shrugged than typed in her name for the heck of it.

"Nope… Apparently Diana didn't even mention you…" Sam smiled.

"But you are in Dean's profile… Whereabouts unknown, believed to be… Dead? I wonder why they'd think your dead?" Sam asked.

"Type in Sarah Robertson" Angel told her.

"Sarah Robertson… Arrested on charges of throwing kids out of the orphanage at too young of age during the winter they'd either freeze or she'd just bring them back and lock them in a closet and starve them…" Sam winced.

"That's the woman who owned the Orphanage I was going to go to if Dad hadn't taken me in" Angel smiled gently.

Dean nodded.

"Okay so we got a case… Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed." Sam looked up sounded impressed.

"Hm, Build a high rise then jump off the top of it… That's classy" Dean smiled a crooked smile.

Angel rolled her eyes smiling.

"When did he call animal control?" Angel asked took a sip of her chocolate milk shake.

"Two days earlier" Sam answered.

"Complaining about a black dog?" Angel asked.

"Yep… A vicious, wild, black dog… The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it… In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town… After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work… Two days later… he takes the swan dive" Sam sighed.

Angel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual black dog?" Dean asked.

"Maybe…" Sam shrugged.

"Okay what do we know about Black dogs?" Dean asked.

"Oh" Angel took out her journal.

"Err… Ah… either animal spirit or death omen but they're all the same big and nasty… or either that… It could be that…" Angel muttered.

"Could be what?" Sam asked.

"Well… most occurred in the journal is that they're… Hellhounds… I mean hellhounds usually are associated with these type of people…" Angel said.

"People who are a big success" Sam nodded.

"Yeah and I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg! I mean look at it huh?" Dean showed them a picture Sam printed out of a big black dog.

Angel chuckled.

"What? They could!" Dean laughed.

"So where are we headed?" Angel asked.

"Mississippi" Sam smiled.

"Well that's another reason it could be Hellhounds…" Angel chuckled.

"Really why?" Sam asked.

"A lot of deals are made in Mississippi" Angel told him.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Angel looked at him eyebrow raised.

"Is he serious?" Angel asked Dean.

"Yep!" he smiled.

"Well let's check it all out first before we answer easier to explain once we have more information" Dean told her.

Angel nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews Reviews where are you I luuuuv yooooooooouuuuuu....**_


	21. Sam you are seriously Deprived!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They went to the Architects partner's house, the Animal Protection building, and a Doctor's house. Angel got to guard the Impala during the questionings though. Dean and Sam came back out.

"She was at Lloyd's bar… Let's go" Dean answered her curious look.

When they reached the bar Angel immediately walked over to the side of the road.

"AH HA! Yarrow flowers!" Angel pointed.

"Aren't they used in…" Sam was asking.

Angel opened her journal showed him.

"Summoning rituals… Yep that's it… Demon summoning ritual… Most commonly used Crossroads… and Yarrow flowers" Sam nodded.

"Let's see… Dead center right about here" Angel pointed.

Dean took a shovel out of the back of the Impala and started digging.

"Yahtzee!" Dean took out a small metal box, inside was the usual things.

"Graveyard dirt, Black cat bone…" Angel pointed the things out.

"Yep" Sam ruffled her hair took out the small jar of dirt.

"Serious stuff too…" Angel muttered.

"Yep deep south Hoodoo stuff" Dean nodded.

"Used to summon a demon" Sam sighed shaking his head.

"Not just summoning one… Crossroads are where pacts are made… These people are actually making deals with the damn thing!" Dean shook his head gently scoffing.

"Ya know, 'cause that always ends good!" Dean sighed.

"And they're seeing dogs all right, but not black dogs… Angel's right they're seeing Hellhounds" Sam nodded had an epiphany.

"And whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting" Dean nodded.

"And that doctor lady, wherever she's running'… she ain't running fast enough!" Angel scoffed.

"Just like Robert Johnson!" Angel shook her head.

"That's a legend isn't it?" Sam asked.

"No! didn't you ever listen to his music?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head looked at Dean than Angel.

"Dear god one of my brother's is seriously deprived! He's only the greatest blues player that ever lived!" Angel cried outraged.

"And there's occult references all over his lyrics! I mean Crossroad Blues!"

"Me and the Devil Blues!"

"Hellhound on my trail!" Dean and Angel named off songs they knew well and liked.

Sam shrugged still didn't know them. Angel slapped her hand over her eyes shaking her head.

"I know I know" Dean sighed patted her head.

"Story goes that he died choking on his own blood spouting about hallucinating and muttering about big, evil dogs that were after him…" Angel told Sam.

"And now it's happening all over again" Sam nodded.

"I'd say so… that doctor is as good as dead" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Well we've gotta find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here" Sam sighed.

"Great! So we've gotta clean up these people's mess for 'em? I mean they're not exactly squeaky clean! Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play "Let's make a deal" Dean snapped.

"Dean has a point Sam… there's no way to help them… and we have no idea how to kill Hellhounds… If we get them pissed off they'll just kill us to get to whoever we try an save than kill them too…" Angel told Sam.

"Darla ever come across them?" Dean asked.

"PFT Yeah! Mom always said never EVER! Get between a demon and it's deal especially when the hellhounds come a knocking… The only way to actually end the deal is to threaten the demon if it's stupid enough to get trapped" Angel chuckled.

"So you're saying we just let these people die?" Sam asked sounded outraged at her attitude.

"Sam hellhounds are vicious, mean, merciless creatures… Okay? It doesn't matter how many you kill… More will just come to take the soul to hell…" Angel told him.

"I can't believe this" Sam cried.

"Somebody goes over the Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save them?" Dean asked.

"Dean!"

Angel sighed.

"All right Fine I don't like arguing, Let's try and save them but if I get bit by a Hellhound Sammy…" Angel warned.

"I know I know" Sam smiled glad she was on his side now which meant.

"Fine!" Dean snapped.

They asked around the bar than found out who the guy's name.

George Darrow's Apartment complex looked like shit!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews Reviews where are you I luuuuv yooooooooouuuuuu....**_


	22. GOOFER DUST! Awesome! Gasp HELLHOUND!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"I have no idea what deal he made but whatever it was he got the bad end of the stick! Wonder what he asked for" Angel wondered as they looked around the building as they climbed the stairs.

"I don't know… But apparently he didn't to it for Cash" Sam sighed.

Dean decided to suggest what he wished for.

"Ah, who knows" Dean chuckled as they continued to climb stairs.

"Hey! Maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia Bikinis!" Dean said excitedly.

Angel smacked her hand over her eyes yet again that day shook her head. Sam laughed at her.

"I'm just sayin', this guy got one epic bill come due, I hope at least he asked for something fun!" Dean shrugged.

They went up three more flights till they got to apartment 4C. Angel kneeled down.

"Hey Goofer Dust!" Angel smiled.

"What?" Both asked than suddenly the door opened.

"How'd you know that?" a old black man asked grey in his beard and hair.

"My momma had some" Angel smiled.

"HEH She dead yet?" he asked.

Dean glared at the old man.

"Yeah actually she was killed by a demon… But than again you'd all about demons wouldn't you?" Angel asked eyebrow raised.

The man winced.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Sir we just want five minutes of your time to talk" Sam told him.

"You got ten due to the little one" He sighed.

Angel stepped over the line.

"You got the recipe for Goofer Dust? I've always wanted to make it!" Angel smiled.

"Yeah here you go" he wrote everything down and gave it to her.

"Thanks a lot!" Angel smiled.

She went to the paintings in the back. She heard George yell at Dean and Sam to get out. He looked at Angel. She stared at one of the smaller paintings.

"You like to paint?" He asked smiled at her.

Angel had a shoulder bag on. She took out her sketch book. He looked at it.

"Wow… You've got a real god given gift kid…" He gave her back the sketch book.

"Here" He gave her a kit.

"Use it better than me" He chuckled.

Angel smiled than looked at Dean and Sam. When they reached Even Hudson's house it was nightfall. Dean knocked on the door. Than a man answered.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?… It would've been about ten years ago?" Dean asked.

He slammed the door in their faces.

"Oh great idea…" Angel sighed.

She looked out the corner of her eye saw something at the block. She squinted than saw a huge black dog about as tall as her but big as a motorcycle it's eyes a blood red fangs long and snout long and wide big paws with long claws. She gasped than shut the door. Dean and Sam looked around.

"IT'S HERE!" She ran forward.

"How can you tell?" Dean asked.

"I… saw it… Don't ask me how I have no idea how I just did" Angel sighed.

"Go in there start putting Goofer dust all over the places the Hellhound can get in at!" Sam told her.

Angel nodded. Soon just Sam came in.

"Where's Dean?" Angel asked.

"He went to deal with the demon" Sam sighed.

"What?!" Angel cried.

"It's okay…" Sam was saying.

Angel threw him bag of Goofer Dust lower lip shuddered a bit worried as hell now. Angel than looked out the window suddenly the Hellhound barked at her at the window. Angel screamed fell back.

"ANGEL!" Sam pulled her up.

"It's here!" Angel cried.

* * *

**_GO GET THE STICK BOY! GO GET THE STICK GO ON! (Throws stick at Hellhound accidentally hits him on the head) Uh Oh!!! (Runs away arms flapping screaming as Hellhound snaps at my heels, i climb up a tree) Review please! (throws acrons at Hellhound) DIE BY ACORNS!_**


	23. I HATE HELLHOUNDS! They bite and Scratch

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Get inside the Circle!" Sam told Angel.

Evan grabbed her arms held her. Angel looked around.

"I hate hellhounds I hate hellhounds" Angel whispered softly.

"The feeling's mutual!" Evan whimpered out the Hellhound beating against the doors suddenly it stopped.

"Uh Oh…" Angel said than heard it again. It was at a vent looking at them growling than the vent went flying the hellhound hit a chair caused it slide to the side.

It stood there than walked toward them growling and barking.

"Sammy…" Angel whimpered.

It got to the edge of the circle barking at them.

"Get away from the edge!" She whispered.

The Hellhound glared at them than suddenly a gust of wind went threw the room. The circle started to blow away.

"Oh no!" Angel cried as the circle broke.

They ran out the door. The Hellhound jumped for Sam snarling. Angel tackled it to the side. Both of them fell to the ground. It flung her threw a wall.

"ANGEL!" Sam roared.

"GO I'LL BE OKAY!" Angel yelled made a small circle of the remaining Goofer dust around herself.

The hellhound was able to slash her arm. She cried out held her arm. The hellhound ran back out of the room. Angel listened too it barking, suddenly it stopped.

"ANGEL?" Sam called.

Angel stood shakily.

"Let me see you!" Sam grasped her face looked her over.

"You okay?" he asked.

Angel nodded.

"Oh you saved me…" he kissed her cheek.

Angel nodded tiredly. Evans came into the room with a first aid. Sam wrapped up her arm. Dean ran in.

"Everything okay?" he asked than saw the bloody towel in Evans's hand.

"It's okay now… Angel's just tired she lost a bit too much blood but she should be fine now" Sam smiled.

Angel woke up heard parts of their coversations.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that?" Dean sounded so sad. Angel woke up a bit more to hear him better.

"You know, the thought of him, wherever he is right now… I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch! He should have gone out fighting! That was supposed to be his legacy, ya know? Not bargaining with the damn thing, Not this!" Dean sounded close to crying.

"How many people do you think dad saved, total?" Sam asked suddenly.

"That's not the point, Sam!" Dean sighed.

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what dad taught us, Angel saved my life tonight using what we taught her, ! That's his legacy Dean! Now, we're still here man! We've gotta keep goin'… For him" Sam said.

Angel's lips twitched.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"You didn't really think about taking the deal did you?" Sam asked Dean.

Angel listened hard but just heard Dean change the channel on the radio. She gulped softly.

* * *

**_Poor Angel (has spiked collar around Hellhounds neck with thick silver chain leesh attached to it) Come along Fluffy i must take you for a walk! (Feel the Fluff Hate the Fluff but sooner or later you love the fluff MUAHAHAHAHA KAAA (Chokes on jolly rancher)_**


	24. Going home

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They stopped at a motel. Dean got a room for himself went in and locked himself in. Angel was sound asleep in her and Sam's room. Sam on the other bed asleep. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Angel asked tiredly.

"Angel! I need help!" A girl's voice said tearfully.

"What? Mikayla?" Angel whispered glanced at Sam he still snored softly.

"It's horrible… Michael and Diane are dead" she sniffled.

"What happened?" Angel went outside.

"Tell me everything" Angel said.

"We… were playing in the playground like always… the teacher went inside… Than some weird man in a janitors uniform appeared… suddenly one of the swings chain wrapped around Michael's… Neck and…" Mikayla was saying.

Angel winced looked down sadly.

"What else?" Angel asked.

"Diane was found in the bathroom head bleeding I heard the teachers saying someone repeatedly slammed her… against the sink…" Mikayla barely got out crying so hard.

"Okay… uh… Carry some salt around with you okay? And uh that's all you can do… if you see the ghost throw salt at it" Angel told her.

"Okay" she sniffed.

"I'll… see what I can find out…" Angel sighed.

She quietly came back into the room. Sam still snored softly from the bed. Angel opened the laptop quietly than typed in her school name there it was. Big fat tears ran down Angel's cheeks her lower lip trembled. Her poor friends. She rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears. She sighed than called the Roadhouse went back outside.

"Hello?" Ellen's voice asked.

"Ellen it's Angel… Is Ash there?" Angel sniffed.

"Yeah sweetie… ASH!" Ellen yelled.

"Yeah?" Ash's voice asked.

"It's your sweet pea" Ellen handed him the phone.

"Ahh! Hello Angel what can I do for ya?" Ash asked.

"Umm… Ash… I need a favor" Angel sighed.

"Name it sweet pea" Ash told her.

"I need all the information on violent deaths at my old school" Angel told him.

"…Why?" He asked after thinking a minute she heard clicking noises in the background though.

"Umm… Tell ya later…" Angel sniffed.

"Okay… sending the info…" Ash told her.

Angel hooked up Sam's printer looked at Sam.

The info printed out. She went back outside looked at the info.

"What's up sweet pea?" Ash asked looked at Ellen.

"Two of my kid friends… I think they were murdered by a spirit" Angel told him.

"Oh dang… Your brother's know yet?" Ash asked.

"No they're still asleep…" Angel muttered softly looked at Dean's door saw the lights off.

She peaked in threw the window. Dean was sound asleep too on his back while Ash explained to Ellen.

"I'm gonna need some more information though… Umm let me see oh yeah… Uh where all these people are buried or if they were cremated!" Angel snapped her fingers.

"Okay kiddo that info's gonna take awhile give me half an hour" Ash said.

"Okay just fax it" Angel smiled.

"You got it" he hung up.

Angel sat down head between her legs felt like she was gonna be sick. She could just see poor Diane and Michael's face etched in terror. She started sobbing again hands on the back of her head. She went back into the motel room got the info. She searched threw old News clippings online got the info she needed. She put it in a file folder. Angel didn't want to sleep so she got dressed in jeans with a black long sleeve shirt sleeves went passed her finger tips with a choker around her neck hair in a high ponytail. She sighed rubbed her temples. It was around morning. Sam sat up stretched sighed looked at Angel's bed saw it empty. He looked around the room than saw her sitting there face in her hands.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Angel held out the file hand shaking slightly. Sam took it. He opened the file he saw the two news clippings and pinned to them was a picture of Angel with Michael, Mikayla, and Diane. At Mikayla's birthday party it looked like they were throwing cake at each other laughing at the camera. He looked threw the file some more.

"Okay sweetie… I'll go tell Dean" Sam kissed her head.

She nodded dropped her hands from her face. Sam looked back at her. Angel wasn't crying any more. She had a familiar look on her face that Sam had seen many times. It was the Winchester look. Angel had a determined look on her face. He walked out the door and over to Dean's room.

"Dean?" Sam knocked.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"We got a case if you don't wanna go I can just go with Angel…" Sam told him opened the door.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"We gotta tread carefully" Sam handed him the file.

Dean looked threw it.

"Yeah so?" he asked looked at Sam.

"Okay… I'll just go with Angel…" Sam sighed took the file.

"Call me when your done I'll pick you guys up" Dean told him laid back on the bed again.

"Okay…" Sam sighed.

Angel looked up as Sam came back in.

"Come on just you and me" Sam smiled.

"Okay" Angel's voice soft.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Angel shook her head softly. They stole a car and drove about three states over. Angel looked around her old town as they drove forward face a bit glum.

"There" she pointed.

* * *

**_LOOK I TAUGHT FLUFFY A TRICK! (Looks at Fluffy) SIT! (Fluffy sits) YEA! Anyway please review (throws Fluffy a big steak)_**


	25. Aww she looks so cute holding a gun

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Sam pulled into a driveway. The house looked big and nice a mansion almost. Angel knocked on the door.

"ANGEL!" Adam cried happily when he opened the door, picked her up hugged her laughing.

"And Sam too! Come in Come in" Crystal smiled.

"What're you two doing here?" Adam asked.

"Diane and Michael" Angel answered.

"Oh right… I'm so sorry sweetie" Crystal kissed her cheek hugged her tightly.

"What's up?" Adam asked as they sat in the living room.

Angel handed him the file. He leafed threw it.

"Ahh… Okay what you need?" Adam asked.

"Well did you ever go in the room in the closet?" Angel asked smiling gently.

"There's a Room in the closet?" Adam asked.

Angel laughed than stood.

"Wait this is Darla and Angel's old house?" Sam asked.

"Yep I bought it… This house is too good to pass up" Crystal smiled.

Sam followed Angel. A secret room in the closet was huge! It had weapons. There were books everywhere and such.

"Wow…" Sam's jaw dropped amazed.

He looked at the books.

"Could you send this stuff to a man named Bobby Singer? He likes books and stuff" Angel asked Adam as she slammed a clip into a 9mm smiled at him sweetly.

"Aww she looks so cute holding a gun" Adam sighed smiling sweetly at Angel.

Sam laughed with Angel at that. Sam explored the house while they waited for Mikayla. There were pictures in the hallway of Darla and Angel. Sam saw a room. He opened it.

"This was Darla's room" Adam said suddenly startled him.

"This is where she…" Sam was saying.

Adam nodded. He looked around the room. He saw a picture of Darla. He gasped. Darla held Baby Sam in her arms smiled down at him Mary beside her Dean in her arms. John stood between them arms around their shoulders.

"Like I said those three were inseparable" Adam sighed smiled at the picture.

Next there was a picture of a two years older Sam on Darla's lap with Dean all three smiling. Most of the pictures were like that. Sam didn't even remember her he wondered if Dean did. He saw a picture of Darla in a hospital bed a glow about her held a baby in her arms looked so beautiful. They heard the door slam downstairs.

"ANGEL!"

"MIKAYLA!" He heard loud screeching.

He ran downstairs. Angel and Mikayla jumped in a circle held hands smiling talking in fast voices.

* * *

**_ROLL OVER! ROLL OVER (Fluffy just sits there) If you roll over i'll give you a nice big ham (Holds up Ham, Fluffy rolls over) GOOD BOY! (gives him ham) Now lovely reviewers review. (Scratches Fluffy behind the ear)_**


	26. Sam the amazing babysitter and Dean

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"We've got you enrolled in the school and Sam we got you a job as a hall monitor and security guard" Crystal told Sam as he was in the Kitchen with the girls they were eating lunch.

"That's great! Thanks Auntie Crystal!" Angel smiled.

"You ready Mikayla?" Angel asked her.

"Yep I got my sleeping bag"

"For what?" Sam asked.

"You get to baby-sit the girls while me and Adam go on our anniversary have fun" Crystal smiled than both of them walked out the door.

Sam looked at them both. They stared at him with big puppy eyes.

"Okay… Who wants Ice Cream?" Sam asked smiling.

"YEAH!!!"

Dean sat there in the motel pacing he should've went with them! What if something goes wrong?! What if a demon attacks?! What if Sam goes off somewhere and Angel falls down and get's her knee scraped up again?!… Where the hell did that come from?!

He looked at a picture of Angel and himself. They were in a bar. Dean had Angel on his lap she had on overalls with a long sleeve white shirt with sneakers looked adorable ball cap on her head. Dean had his arm around her waist smiling. He took out a envelope full of Pictures of before their dad's funeral. There was a picture of John and Angel. They played thumb war both laughing. He turned the picture. It showed Sam and Angel beside the Impala. Angel over Sam's shoulder both laughing. He switched the picture. It was a picture of all four of them. They were in a Diner. John had Angel on his lap leaned a bit to get in the shot Dean's hand on her head. Sam kneeled in front of them smiling held thumbs up. Next shot was of Angel at Bobby's. Sam and Angel were smiling. Dean kind of gave a crooked smile. Next one showed him laughing however as Angel smashed a pie into Sam's face for what he couldn't remember. Dean looked up sighed.

Flashbacks…

__

"Dean!" Angel held up her arms smiling.

"Not right now!" Dean walked passed her and into his motel room and slammed the door.

He woke up late at night. He heard crying. He looked out the window saw Angel crouched there crying. He had better things to worry about.

"I'm leaving Angel in your care Dean… You and Sammy can make her into something more than I ever could… You learned from my mistakes Dean I know you did… You won't make the same mistakes I know you won't… I trust you boys more than anyone with that little girl… Take good care of her" John sniffed.

"Yeah dad you know I will" Dean nodded confused.

John nodded.

"Angel come on baby eat" Sam said to Angel after the funeral.

Dean stopped on his way up to his room Sam put a grilled cheese sandwich in front of her. She shook her head at him. He sighed.

"Angel you got to eat you haven't eaten in days!"

Angel shook her head again than ran from the room. Sam plopped down in a chair sighed rubbed his temples.

"I promise I'm gonna be a better brother" Dean said to Angel held her.

She nodded.

End of Flashbacks…

Dean grabbed the keys beside the bedside table.

* * *

**_For some reason i didn't need to teach fluffy attack (Shrugs Fluffy watching Computer screen intently) He likes reviews too! _**


	27. You are Unique in an AWESOME WAY!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Dean reached Adam and Crystal's house the next morning. He knocked. No one home. He drove to the school. He stopped. The bell rang signaling school out. He saw flowers near the swing set pictures of that Michael kid. He got out of the Impala leaned against it.

"Which one's your's?" A very beautiful mom asked wore a kind of revealing shirt her hair a beautiful brunette.

"That Winchester squirt is back" A mom spat.

"Really?" a mom asked.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Dean asked confused.

"Oh she's just weird! One time the principle found her with a knife in her backpack!" A mom ranted.

"A whole bunch of the mothers wanted her expelled but the principle has a soft spot for her! Why we'll never know" Another snapped a bunch of beautiful young mothers around him.

"Really" Dean raised an eyebrow proud look in his eyes.

She brought a knife to school! She's such a good girl.

****

Haha I just had to have that in there

Dean saw Angel walk out of the school talking to Mikayla when suddenly about three boys ran passed knocked Angel down her books spilled out of her book bag.

"HEY!" Dean roared.

The boys stopped looked at Dean scared as he strutted forward looking scary. They turned tail and ran for it. The mom's jaws dropped.

"DEAN!" Angel smiled.

Dean kneeled down picked up her books and her book bag.

"Hey kiddo! Let me see" He looked at her elbow that was bleeding and her scraped up hands.

"You okay?" He asked.

Angel nodded.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

Angel clearly tried not to laugh.

"What? What happened?" Dean asked.

"Umm… The school nurse wouldn't let him out of the medic wing due to him being to darn hot!" Mikayla giggled.

"What?" Dean laughed.

"So he'll be here for a bit than he's suppose to come home eat dinner than take the night shit" Angel waggled her eyebrows.

"All right… Let's go back to Adam and Crystal's than" Dean smiled liked this plan a good plan.

Mikayla's mom walked over a beautiful woman with long black curly hair braided back wore a yellow sundress.

"Hello Angel welcome back" she smiled hugged Angel.

"Hey Miss Sun" Angel smiled.

Dean stared at the woman amazed.

"And this must be Dean! Hello Dean, I was the one who called your father after Darla died" Sun winked at him.

Dean smiled.

"Thank you for that than" Dean chuckled picked Angel up put her on his hip.

Angel kissed his cheek. He smiled happy to have her back. He walked her to the Impala. They soon reached the house. Dean walked into the living room sat down on the recliner and turned on the TV. He saw a box of Pizza on the Coffee table. He leaned forward grabbed a slice and watched the baseball game on TV. Angel came in into the living room was passing Dean to get to the couch when he grabbed her put her beside him.

"How was it being back at school?" Dean asked.

"It sucked! And the teachers were mad cause I had to do higher grade math then the rest of the kids and told me I was a freak for being so smart!" Angel crossed her arms pouted.

"You're not a freak Angel you're… Unique in a very… awesome way" Dean smiled.

Angel smiled back at him. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about before… I haven't been a very good brother these last couple of days… Hell if I was you I would've kicked my ass by now…" Dean sighed.

"No… I'm not gonna kick your ass… I love you and Sam… I understand Dean…" Angel hugged him head on his shoulder.

"You hate me… Cause dad died to save me?" Dean asked her finally.

Angel smiled.

"Never… I've never blamed you or Sam for anything and I'm not about to start now… you have no control over what Dad did… You didn't go up to him and hold a gun to his head and say "Dad! you're gonna sacrifice yourself to this demon to save my life you get me!" Angel said in a funny deep voice.

Dean smiled at her bad imitation of himself.

"I blame Dad for putting this over out heads though… telling us that if we couldn't save Sam and everything" Angle muttered quietly.

"I know kiddo… Our lives suck" Dean sighed.

"… You're just now realizing this?"

"Shut up!"

"HAHAHA"

Sam came home to hear loud yelling noises. Dean and Angel were sword fighting with wooden spoons in the kitchen, Spaghetti sauce starting to bubble.

"What in the world?" he asked.

Both looked at him. Dean's hand on Angel's forehead holding her back her wooden spoon in his mouth. His wooden spoon in the sauce stirring it.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"Cooking!" Angel smiled.

Sam sat down watched his brother and sister argue over whether the noodles were done. Angel used a clean wooden spoon smacked their brother over the head with it.

"IT'S DONE!" She snapped playfully.

"How do you know?!" Dean asked.

"The noodles are limp and when you squeeze them they come apart…" Angel told him.

Dean looked at Sam eyes wide jaw dropped.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Angel smacked him over the head again.

Sam was laughing held his stomach. Soon dinner was done. They ate at the dinner table.

"So… if this guy was cremated what's he attached too?" Dean asked.

"We have no idea!" Angel sighed.

"How'd he die again?" Dean asked.

Angel read from the file.

"Local Janitor is found dead… Oh wait…" Angel pointed.

It showed the Janitor he grasped a mop and rag in his hand.

"It makes sense now! That rag is used to whip down the swing set in the morning! And the mop is used all over the School, bathrooms, classrooms…" Angel named off.

"Time to burn some school property!" Dean smiled.

Angel smiled back with Sam.

* * *

**_I had to have loving sister brother scenes they're just so darn cute! (Fluffy gags) Oh you got room to talk your name is Fluffy! (Fluffy growls at me) FINE NO SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!_**


	28. I LOVE BREAKING INTO SCHOOL!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"This feels like… weird breaking into school" Angel whispered as they hurried forward.

Dean rolled his eyes with Sam.

"You can break into graveyards and houses but schools you feel bad about?" Sam whispered.

"Shad up!" Angel snapped still whispering.

"Here" Angel pointed at a door.

They walked toward it suddenly they heard a yell. The ghost stood there looked at them with wide eyes. Wires from the lights suddenly came down and wrapped around Sam and Dean's necks.

"ANGEL! BURN THE MOP AND RAG!" Dean choked out loudly.

Angel handed him a knife than ran into the Janitor's closet quickly. She poured flammable chemicals on the mop and rag than lit a match set it on fire. She ran back out. The ghost still stood there.

"DAMMIT!" Sam yelled.

They dodged flying desks.

"WHY IS IT STILL HERE?" Dean yelled.

Angel shrugged than dodged a flying chair. She looked at the Janitor than eyes narrowed. GLOVES! She ran back into the Janitor's closet threw the gloves on the fire. She heard a loud yell. The ghost disappeared into fiery ashes than completely all together.

"Whew!" Angel chuckled.

"I think we should leave" Angel nodded.

"Yeah good idea!" Sam chuckled looking at the mess the ghost made.

They ran from the school to the Impala. Angel was packing in her room getting ready for tomorrow. She looked in her drawer took out one of her shirts. It was too small for her now. Angel went into her mom's room. She crawled onto her bed put her face in the pillow sighed softly eyes fluttered closed. Angel sat up looked around the room sat there. She than froze. Her mom stood there.

* * *

**(Fluffy sits on me staring at the laptop) GUH FLUFFY you're crushing me! (Fluffy's tail wags smacking my face.... I throw ball making him run away) GOD... That was close I just about suffocated! BAD HELLHOUND BAD! (Fluffy stands there tail swishign back and forth ball in his mouth)**


	29. My beautiful baby girl

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Well, well… Back again huh?" she asked smiled.

"Mom? Are you a…" Angel was asking.

"In a way yes…" She chuckled than sat down in front of Angel.

"Oh… So grown up… My baby…" Darla smiled gently.

Angel smiled back.

"You've been a strong brave little girl" Darla sighed happily reached out tucked a strand of hair behind Angel's ear than took a brush braided her hair in a French braid one last time for her, Angel looked at her mom reached out touched her than hugged her tightly. Darla hugged her back face in her hair.

"Oh sweetie… You will have some hard trials ahead… Something big is coming… I want you to be strong… Sooner or later it's you who'll need to protect your brothers" Darla told her.

Angel nodded tear ran down her cheek. Darla whipped the tear away.

"Angel it's time to wake up now… I'll always be with you… Oh! By the way there's something for you in the bottom drawer of my dresser!" Darla smiled.

Angel nodded.

"Now wake up… Come on Wake up" Darla whispered.

"Angel… We gotta go soon" "Come on Kiddo wake up"

Angel's eyes snapped open asleep on her mom's bed. She sat up looked around.

"What's up?" Dean asked looked around too with Sam.

"Nothing…" Angel looked at him.

"What'd you dream about?" Sam asked.

Angel smiled brightly.

"Mom."

"Ah okay… We're heading out in an hour… Crystal and Adam wanna say goodbye" Dean nodded

Angel nodded.

They left the room. Angel ran over to her mom's dresser looked in the bottom drawer. Inside a jar with a lid. Angel looked at it confused than opened it. Suddenly a bunch of those prank jelly beans flew into the air caused her to fall back. Angel glared playfully at her mom's picture on the dresser could just hear her mom laughing. Angel looked more in the bottom drawer. She saw a velvet case. Angel opened it. Inside a necklace. Angel put it on, on the chain a strange silver charm. Angel put it under her shirt than stood looked one last time around the room could still sense her mom's presence.

"Love you Mom" Angel looked in the mirror smiled saw her hair in a French braid.

"Hey who braided your hair?" Crystal asked amazed looked exactly like how Darla use to braid it.

"Hmm? Oh I just woke up and it was braided" Angel kissed her cheek hugged her goodbye.

Adam smiled a crooked smile head tilted.

"Oh really… Well think I might sit in that room awhile see if my hair will get braided too" Adam teased.

"Maybe… or the imprint of a hand on your cheek!" Angel teased back.

Crystal laughed. Adam hugged Angel goodbye kissed her forehead.

"Be good!" Adam warned.

Angel nodded. Dean and Sam stood there leaning against the Impala.

"YOU BOYS BE CAREFUL OUT THERE!" Crystal called.

They waved than got into the Impala.

"You glad you came back?" Sam asked smiling.

"To school? No… Home? Yes" Angel smiled.

Dean chuckled. Angel looked at her old house smiling than the Impala drove off. Angel looked back ahead smiled gently.

* * *

**AWWW Loving mother daughter moment (sits on Fluffy's back like riding a horse) GIDDY UP FLUFFY! YEE HAW!**


	30. I WILL TAKE YOUR BLOOD Hisses has Fangs

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Angel walked out of the bathroom in a motel of all red to see Sam fall back holding his head.

"SAM! You okay?" Angel ran over to him.

He screamed between clenched teeth panting soon he took his hand away gasping for air.

"Sam?" Angel made him look at her.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"Dean shooting a guy tied to a chair."

Angel pulled back eyes wide surprised. Dean suddenly came in. Both looked at him from the floor.

"What happened?"

Sam, Dean, and Angel sped forward in the Impala.

"Angel I think you should stay at the Roadhouse" Sam told her.

"What? Why?" Angel asked.

"Yeah why?" Dean snapped as they drove toward Oregon.

"Never mind than" Sam sighed.

"Okay, so…what else did you see?" Dean asked.

"I saw a dark room…some people…and a guy tied to a chair." Sam looked back at Angel who shrugged than saw bright light seemed to bother him a bit so she handed him some headache medicine from the first aid kit under the seat and a bottle of water. He nodded at her in thanks.

"And the guy, I ventilated him?" Dean asked sounded a bit outraged.

"Yeah," Sam said after swallowing the pills and water looked at him.

"You thought there was something inside him," Sam sighed.

"A demon? Was he possessed?" Angel asked leaned on the back of the front seat chin on her hands head tilted looked at Sam.

"I don't know." he muttered.

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow… So, was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise him?" Dean asked.

"No… Nothing… You just plugged him… and that's it." Sam looked at him warily.

Angel looked at Dean too.

Dean looked at Sam glanced at Angel.

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason." Dean looked back ahead.

"I sure hope so," Sam said looked back ahead too.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, looked at Sam again than back at the road.

Sam didn't answer.

"I mean I'm not gonna waist an innocent man! I wouldn't!" Dean snapped suddenly.

"I never said you would!" Sam sighed.

"Fine!" Dean snapped.

"Fine" Sam copied.

"Look! We don't know what it is! But whatever it is, that guy in the chair is apart of it, so let's find him and see what's what" Sam suddenly said loudly.

"Fine" Dean said with a fake annoyed smile.

"Fine" Sam copied.

"Fine" Angel said in a playful snappy voice.

Both looked at her in "What was that?" Looks.

"Oh well Fine" Angel sat back.

Dean smiled a half smile while Sam rolled his eyes.

They reached River Grove by morning.

"Okay stay in the car Angel" Dean told her.

"Gottcha" Angel took out a book.

About fifteen minutes later Dean and Sam quickly got into the car.

"What's up?" Angel asked confused.

"Lines are down and we can't get a signal on our cell phones."

Angel gulped gently.

"Well that's not good…" Angel muttered.

They went to the Tanner's house. Dean and Sam went to the house. Angel couldn't see cause the Impala was parked that way. Suddenly she heard gunshots. Dean ran out grabbed a blanket. Sam put a woman in the backseat.

"Oh your hurt!" Angel pulled out the first aid, she first cleaned the wound with disinfectant than wrapped it in Gauze.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Angel nodded threw the used clothes and stuff out the window and put the first aid kit away. They reached the Clinic. Angel ran in with them. She felt hungry went to a vending machine at the end of the hallway. She washed her hands than grabbed a bag of chips. She walked in doctor talking to Dean and Sam.

"My partner and little sister will stick around… Keep you safe" Dean sighed patted Sam on the shoulder.

Dean grabbed a chip from her bag than kissed her cheek.

"Stay safe."

Angel nodded. While Dr. Lee and Sam looked at Mr. Tanners body Angel was in the other room with Mrs. Tanner. Suddenly both came in. Dr. Lee explained that Jake and Mr. Tanner had some kind of decease.

"I don't understand," Mrs. Tanner said.

"Are you saying my husband and Jake h-had a disease?" she asked confused.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now, during the attack, do you remember…did you have any direct contact with their blood?" Dr Lee asked gently.

"Oh my God! You don't think I've got this virus, do you?" Mrs. Tanner asked sounded horrified.

"Beverly, I don't know what to think… But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample…" Dr. Lee said softly smiled gently at her.

Beverly hesitated for a second before nodding and smiling at the doctor, grabbing her hand. Than suddenly grabbed her wrist pulled her forward than hit her. Dr. Lee fell toward Angel who caught her. Sam was hit crashed into a metal cabinet the glass doors broke. Angel pulled Dr. Lee back as Mrs. Tanner grabbed a scalpel ran at Sam screaming suddenly he picked up an Oxygen tank and slammed it into her head knocking her out.

* * *

**Uh oh! What could happen next? (Fluffy wags his tail then stares intently at the computer screen) REVIEW REVIEW!**


	31. Infected get either shot or tied up

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Angel paced in front of the entrance worriedly. Suddenly she heard the Impala.

"SAMMY OPEN UP!" Dean yelled but saw Angel.

She opened the door. Dean ruffled her hair. A tall black man nodded at her smiled. Angel smiled back. "Did you get to a phone?" Sam asked him.

"No Roadblock…" Dean sighed.

Dean looked at the new man in the room.

"Doc's in there" Dean told the black man who nodded went in there.

"What's goin' on out there Dean?" Sam asked as Angel locked the glass down.

"Man, I don't know! I feel like Chuck Heston in The Omega Man! Sarge was the only sane person I could find! What are we dealin' with?! Do you know?!" Dean sighed looked annoyed.

"Yeah, Doc thinks it a virus" Sam answered.

"Okay, Great! What'd you think?" Dean asked.

"I think she's right" Sam sighed.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact… Dr. Lee took a blood sample from Mr. Tanner, there was sulfur residue in it" Sam continued.

"A demonic virus?" Dean asked eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, more like Demonic Germ warfare… At least that explains why I've been having visions" Sam sighed.

"It's like a biblical plaque" Dean sighed.

Angel looked between them looked scared.

"Angel you have your journal on you? Did you find out anything about this Croatoan?" Sam asked.

Angel took out the journal handed it to him. He flipped threw it.

"Here… Angel's got the low down… Both Dad and Darla thought that was the name of a demon also known as Dever or Reshef… A demon of plaque and pestilence" Sam looked at Angel than Dean eyebrow raised.

"Well, that's terrific!" Dean snapped sighed.

"But why here? Why now?" Angel asked.

"I have no idea…" Sam sighed.

"This thing could spread real fast…" Angel muttered.

"And we're stuck here cause the roads are blocked" Dean sighed.

"By infected? That could be good news" Angel suddenly stated.

"Why?" Both asked.

"Well that means they won't move on to the next town till they're sure that everyone in this one is infected" Angel pointed out.

"She's right… we've gotta get out of here and warn people!" Sam urgently stated.

"THEY'VE GOT ONE! IN HERE!" Sarge called out.

"What'd you mean?" Dean asked.

"Mrs. Tanner… She got infected" Angel told him held his hand.

"Stay here Angel" Dean told her.

Angel sat there than heard crying and than gunshots. Angel cried softly for Mrs. Tanner. Dean came in.

"It's okay… It's okay" Dean whispered.

"Did anyone touch her blood before she came in?" Dr. Lee asked sighed.

Angel stiffened than raised her hand.

"Get back" Sarge said to Dean pointed rifle at Angel.

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! FLUFFY ATTACK MODE! (Snaps fingers looks at Fluffy who lays there on his back tongue out bunch of bones around him) DID YOU EAT ANOTHER BEAR!**


	32. Tied up in a closet THIS IS FUN!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Dean stood in front of Angel eyes livid.

"No! You can't shoot a little girl!" Dr. Lee cried.

"Soon she won't be a little girl!" Sarge sighed.

Angel looked between them.

"Do you have a closet or something I can go in?" Angel asked shakily.

"Yes" Pamela nodded.

"She could break out! We'll have to tie her up too" Sarge grabbed rope moved toward her.

Dean drew 9mm.

"Touch my little sister and I'll rid you full of holes you understand me?" Dean snarled.

Sarge stepped back.

"You two won't tie me up" Angel grabbed his jacket with a shaky hand.

Dean looked at her tears starting to form in his eyes. Angel walked into the closet. Sarge came in. Dean had his gun out but not pointed at Angel. Sarge tied her wrists first tightly behind her back. Angel whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's the only way" Sarge whispered than tied her arms to her sides than her feet. Sarge checked make sure they were tight enough looked at her nodded than sat her back carefully. Dean turned so his back was too her breathing heavily. He shut the door. Angel heard a tortured sob from before it closed though was pretty sure that was Sam. She sat there stared at the floor. She counted down in her mind. She saw sunlight from under the door slowly fade. She heard shouts suddenly.

"DEAN DON'T DO IT! DEAN!" Angel listened hard heard nothing.

Dr. Lee suddenly came in.

"Angel… Sweetie your positive you had direct contact with the blood?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Yes Ma'am" Angel nodded.

"Dean, Sam… I'd like your permission to take blood from her, It's been over five hours and she's shown now change… But I think maybe she's immune" Dr. Lee said to them.

Dean let out a shaky sigh of relief bent over hands on his knees. Sam smiled.

"Yeah go ahead" Angel shrugged.

Dr. Lee held up a needle

"Oh needles" Angel sighed.

She smiled than took blood.

"Can we…" Dean issued to Angel's ropes.

"Sarge?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Yeah" Sarge nodded.

Suddenly Angel stood ropes fell around her ankles. She sheathed dagger hidden under her pant leg than smiled at them.

"You could've gotten out this whole time?" Sarge nodded smiled.

"Yep!" Angel nodded than ran to Dean.

He picked her up held her tightly.

"Oh god" he whispered.

Dr. Lee came forward after another two hours.

"I did the test… Angel your blood completely destroyed the Virus in Mr. Tanner's blood sample I took… Can you explain that?" Dr. Lee asked.

Angel shook her head jaw dropped amazed.

"Can you use it as a cure?" Sam asked.

"I believe so" She nodded.

"It's been over four hours Dean… I think Duane can be let go" Sam said.

Dean looked at him than nodded.

"You can let him go" Sam nodded.

Dr. Lee nodded.

"Uh Angel come with me I need to take a bit more blood" Dr. Lee told her.

Angel sighed than followed him. She sat there than waited. Suddenly she heard gunshots.

"SAM? DEAN?" she ran forward stumbled a bit.

"He's been infected" Sarge said made to stop her.

"I don't care!" Angel smacked his hand away than helped Sam up hugged him.

They all stood around Sam.

"But he's my brother he's probably immune too!" Angel said.

"We can't take that chance!" Duane snapped at her.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!" Dean roared.

Angel hugged Sam's arm tightly as they argued loudly.

"Angel…" Dean was saying.

"Can't you give him my blood?" Angel asked Dr. Lee.

"Yes I'm almost ninety five percent sure her blood is a cure" Dr. Lee nodded.

"Than I'm waiting here" Angel crossed her arms.

Dean chuckled.

"No Angel go with them" Sam told her as Dr. Lee put the blood in him.

"Nope" Angel sat down on a chair legs crossed.

Sarge made toward her. She held on tightly to the chair glared at him. He nodded than they left. Dean locked the door.

"Please… Angel, Dean… don't do this… Just get the hell out here!" Sam sniffled tears in his eyes.

"No way" Dean sighed.

Sam looked at Angel. She smiled at him widely which just made him madder.

"Give me my Gun… and Leave…" Sam snapped.

"For the last time Sam… No" Dean told him.

Sam slammed his cast into the table teeth clenched.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" Sam snapped sadly.

"I don't know about that… Remember that Waitress in Tampa?" Dean smiled then shuddered in disgust.

Angel walked over to Sam hugged him. He held her.

"Dean, Angel… I'm sick… It's over for me… It doesn't have to be for you." Sam sniffed.

"No?"

"No! You can keep going…" Sam said to him.

"Who says I want too?" Dean asked quietly.

"What?" Angel and Sam asked in unison Angel's eyebrow raised.

Dean leant on the counter sighed took out his gun. Angel looked at him shocked.

"I'm tired Sam…" Dean said quietly.

"I'm tired of this job, this life… This weight on my shoulder man, I'm tired of it…" Dean sighed.

Angel looked down at the floor started shaking realizing what Dean was planning on doing.

"So what? So you're just gonna lay down and die? Look Dean I know this stuff with dad…" Sam was saying.

"You're wrong…" Dean interrupted in flat voice.

"It's not about Dad, I mean part of it is sure but…" Dean sighed.

"Then what is it about?" Sam asked.

"My blood will probably cure you anyway" Angel suddenly stated happily.

Dean made to speak than froze.

"Put your gun away Dean" Angel told him it wasn't a friendly request either.

He looked at her than put his gun back in the holster. Sam looked at her eyebrow raised suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"You'd better come see this" The doctor said.

* * *

**Poor Angel she had to find out that Dean wants to no long live among the living (sits in a tree fluffy barking at her again angry) I wouldn't let him eat my pet monkey Bob!**


	33. WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They waited five hours. Sam held Angel in his arms.

"Well Angel's blood did it! You're completely cured" She smiled at Sam.

Sam smiled back than looked down at Angel who had fell back sighed loudly with Relief.

"DEAN WINCHESTER I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR EVEN THINKING THE THOUGHTS YOU WERE THINKING!" She suddenly yelled jumped of the Examination table.

Dean looked around. Angel punched him in the stomach. He fell to one knee in front of her.

"YOU WERE PLANNING ON LEAVING ME COMPLETELY ALONE! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?!" Angel cried loudly.

Dean froze.

"YOU'D LEAVE YOUR BABYSISTER ALONE IN THE WORLD NO FAMILY LEFT AT ALL?! YOU AS SELFISH AS DAD WAS!" Angel had tears of anger running down her cheeks.

She walked off. She kept walking was passed the town boarder when the Impala drove passed her than stopped a bit in front of her. Dean got out walked towards her quickly. Angel took up a defensive stance.

"I'm…" Dean was saying.

"It's too late… damage has been done…" Angel snapped angrily than sighed tiredly rubbed her eyes sniffed.

Dean hesitantly put his arms under hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry sweetie… I'm sorry" he whispered than kissed her cheek a bunch of times and carried her to the Impala.

Angel soon went limp in his arms fell just fell asleep from exhaustion. Dean handed her to Sam than made a bed in the back of the Impala. He parked and they got out letting Angel rest. She woke up in a Motel in the morning. Dean was on cell phone freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked tiredly.

"Sam's gone! I told him that stuff… About what dad told us" Dean sighed.

Angel's eyes widened.

* * *

**(Has monkey Bob on my shoulder Fluffy looking at him panting) SHAD UP! (Hits fluffy with rolled up newspaper but pulls back nothing but slober) I FED YOU A WHOLE COW!**


	34. NO ONE! Messes with my brothers!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

It was a few days later. Dean sped forward night time out they still hadn't found Sam. Angel was asleep in the front seat. Angel woke up to Dean shaking her.

"Found him!" Dan smiled.

"Where?" Angel asked light out.

Dean pointed at a window Sam there. He moved a kind of pretty girl stood there with short layered brown hair.

"Your better than okay… Sam you sly dog!" Dean smiled.

Suddenly the window shattered.

"SAM!" Angel cried.

Dean and her got out of the Impala. Dean ran up told her to wait down below. Angel stood there than suddenly Gordon Walker walked down from the roof Rifle in his hand pointed right at her.

"Oh, Angel there you are" he smiled than hit her than everything went black.

Angel woke up.

"We gotta kill them all Dean… Sammy too…" She heard a gun cock she went a little dizzy and not paying attention than came out of it again.

"For what it's worth… It'll be quick" Gordon's voice said.

She moaned.

"Angel? You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Angel… Ahh sorry sweetie did I hit you too hard?" Gordon asked touched her head.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Dean roared.

"What? You think I wanna hurt Angel? Oh no… Demon mentioned her too Dean! Demons fear her… she's the human's weapon… she's on our side…" Gordon smiled took out a water bottle.

"Here precious have a drink" Gordon gave her some water.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"No! You effing hit me on the head with a rifle!" Angel snapped.

Dean's lips twitched.

"Yeah sorry bout that… Sorry I have to kill your brother too… But… he's a monster… All monsters have to be taken down…" Gordon sighed.

Angel looked at him.

"I'm sorry Angel but he is a monster… And you'd be pitted against each other… You don't wanna have to fight your own brother do you?" Gordon asked kneeled in front of her.

"Don't you see this is the only way" Gordon nodded.

Angel looked at Dean eyebrow raised.

"Yeah he's serious" Dean sighed.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"That Demon said you have powers… You'll be able to look anywhere in the world and tell what you see… You are a gift" Gordon grabbed a gag.

"But first things first… I gotta kill your brother" he told her.

He walked around Angel and gagged her.

Angel glared at him than ignored the rest of his stupid conversation. She shifted a bit than froze when she moved the chair creaked she wondered if she slammed it down hard enough it'd break apart. She griped and ungripped her hands her legs tied loosely. Soon she heard clicking noises. She looked around with Dean. Angel started moving up and down the chair moving with her. She did it louder screaming behind her gag. Dean joined her suddenly there was an explosion. Angel screamed tears ran down her cheeks.

"Not yet… Just wait and see" Gordon whispered softly.

Suddenly a huge explosion happened. Angel cried out head bowed than started working harder against her chair. Suddenly her chair fell apart than heard Sam.

"PUT IT DOWN NOW."

Angel froze she than quickly pulled herself free than saw Sam get thrown threw a wall. She ran forward tore off her gag Gordon looked around. Angel jumped on his back punching on him. He threw her off. She swung a piece of wood. He feel flat on his ass. He kicked her in the stomach she fell back coughed gently. He aimed a kick at her stomach. She grabbed his foot than kneed the back of his knee. He fell made to slam his knees into her crush her. She brought her fist up hit him in the face caused him to fall back. He laid there panting nose bleeding in shock it seemed. Angel pointed Sam's 9mm at him held her stomach lip and nose bleeding.

"You won't kill me" Gordon chuckled.

Angel glanced at Sam than looked at him saw what Gordon did to his face than fired a bullet it went near the side of Gordon's head. His eyes widened. She than moved the gun a little bit aimed it at him.

"Don't ever touch my brothers ever again" Angel cold clocked him with the butt of the gun.

He fell knocked out.

"Atta girl" Sam chuckled.

They untied Dean. Angel stumbled a bit sighed. Dean looked at Sam's face seemed to have the same reaction as Angel. She waved her hand.

"Let's just go… I see that asshole one more time I'll actually shoot him this time" Angel sighed.

"She shot at him?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah and actually knocked him out but not till after she threatened him" Sam chuckled.

"That's my girl" Dean ruffled her hair.

"Gordon's taken care of let's go" Sam nodded.

They were walking across the street when suddenly Gordon walked out of the shack like gunshots were shot at Sam and Dean. They ran hid behind the bushes suddenly Police cars surrounded him. Angel chuckled.

"Oh Sammy you good citizen you" Angel smiled climbed onto his back.

He carried her all the way back to the Impala. They left Lafayette. Angel slept in the backseat than woke up in a Motel. They were there for month looking for the girl Ava. Angel came out of the bathroom.

"We gotta a job let's go" Sam told her.

"You mean no more Antsy faces and music? Staring out the window all pouty faced?" Angel teased.

"DUDE!" Sam looked at Dean outraged who just laughed.

"What can I say I'm a bad influence!" Dean laughed.


	35. Queen Dean and Princess Angel!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

They reached a old looking motel.

"This place… IS AWESOME!" Angel squealed happily.

"Maybe we'll meet Fred and Daphne in there" Dean smiled.

"Man, I love Daphne" Dean sighed smiling gently than made a noise of delight at the thought of something.

Angel laughed at him while Sam rolled his eyes. She ran up the steps than Sam grabbed the back of her jeans.

"Hold it there Scooby" Sam told her.

"Ruh?" Angel asked.

He chuckled gently than pointed.

"Well it ain't haunted" Angel put her hands on her hips sighed.

"What'd you mean?" Dean asked.

"See this pattern here?" Sam asked him.

"It's a five spot! It's used for Hoodoo Spell work… You fill it with blood weed and you got a powerful charm to ward off enemies" Angel explained suddenly in a nasally voice sounded like Velma her forefinger in the air.

Dean looked at her with Sam eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I don't see any blood Weed though" Dean sighed looking around.

Angel and Sam did too.

"And don't you guys think this place is a little too… White Meat for Hoodoo?" Dean asked.

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

"What's that mean?" Angel asked head tilted confused.

Both looked at each other.

"Never mind" Dean chuckled ruffled her hair.

They went into the hotel. Angel looked around amazed.

"It's just like a palace!" Angel smiled cheerfully.

"Princess Angel of the Hunters" Sam whispered to her.

She smiled widely.

"Can I help you?" A woman with red hair asked.

"Hi! I'd like a room for a couple of nights" Dean smiled at her.

Angel walked up stood beside him stood on her tiptoes to see over the desk than a girl around Angel's age ran passed ran into Sam than kept running another little girl chasing her laughing. Angel looked after them.

"HEY!" the lady behind the desk yelled after the girls.

"Sorry about that" Susan sighed.

"It's quite all right" Sam smiled at her.

"Well, congratulations… You could be some of our final guests" the woman Susan laughed gently.

"Well that sounds vaguely ominous" Dean chuckled.

"No! I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month" Susan laughed gently.

"Let me guess… You guys are here antiquing?" Susan asked.

Dean and Sam were trying not to laugh.

"How'd you know?" Angel asked her looked at her in fake suspicion.

"Oh hello! I didn't see you there" Susan smiled.

"And any you two seem the type… So a King-Sized bed for you two than?" Susan asked Sam and Dean.

Angel looked at her confused.

"What? NO!" Sam said quickly.

"No, no we're too singles!" Sam laughed gently.

"We're just brothers" Dean smiled nervously.

"Oh, I'm… so… sorry" Susan chuckled.

It clicked in Angel's mind she fell to her knees laughing held her stomach.

"Shut up!" Sam snapped playfully.

Angel just laughed harder.

"What did you mean… that we looked the type?" Dean asked.

"You know…" Sam told him.

"Speaking of Antiques… You have a really interesting urn… On the front porch" Sam pointed his thumb over his shoulder at it.

"Where'd you get it?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea… It's been there for forever" Susan sighed.

"Here you go… Mr. Mahogoff and kids get in free and I have you the room connected with there's" Susan smiled at Angel.

"Well here you go rooms 237 and 236" Susan smiled than rung the bell.

"Okay" Dean smiled.

"Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen and this young lady to their rooms?" Susan asked smiling.

An old man stood there.

"Let me guess… Antiquers?" Sherwin asked.

That got Angel started up again. They went upstairs.

"Here's your room little miss" He smiled opened the door. A pretty room fit for a princess.

Angel ran in plopped on the bed smiling big bed nice and comfy with big soft pillows.

"PFT Room fit for a QUEEN!" Dean snapped playfully.

"You're just jealous cause you're a Queen but you don't get this room!" Angel snapped playfully back.

Sam laughed loudly at that. Angel walked down the hall wore a long sleeve powder blue shirt with jeans that had Bell bottoms with little combat boots. She walked passed a door labeled Private when suddenly Tyler Susan's little girl opened the door.

"Wanna play with us?" She asked Maggie standing behind her.

Angel nodded smiling.


	36. Ur Next Imaginary friend THROW SALT

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Angel looked at Sam than rubbed her temples.

"I'm not even Eleven yet and I'm already getting headaches from all the bull" Angel looked at Dean who laughed gently than picked her up.

He carried her to her room. She put her head on his shoulder. She changed into pajama pants and shirt.

"Angel you think that'll happen… To Sam?" Dean asked as he put the covers over her.

Angel looked at him a minute.

"Not if we're around all the time" Angel shook her head.

"Hmm right" he kissed her head than got up.

She hugged her pillow smiled gently eyes closed. Angel woke up the next morning heard moaning noises. She got up yawned.

"Angel you stay here" Dean told her.

Angel nodded than Dean and Sam came in.

"Come on we gotta go" Sam told her.

They drove off.

"Poor Maggie…" Angel sighed.

"Maggie? What's Maggie look like Angel?" Sam asked.

"But… You… Saw… her… Oh no… We gotta go back NOW!" Angel said urgently.

Dean nodded.

"I'll go see Tyler" Angel said as Sam ran to help Susan.

She saw Tyler walking toward the Pool with Maggie.

"TYLER WAIT UP!" Angel ran after them.

Maggie looked at her. She went flying. Angel's back hit a tree trunk. Angel groaned than got up and ran into the pool house before the doors shut.

"ANGEL!" Dean roared as Angel dove into the pool. She cleared away the plastic grabbed Tyler's arm pulled her up above water. Both coughed than were forced under water by Maggie's hand.

Angel pushed Tyler up toward the surface than took a breath than they were forced back under.

Suddenly the force disappeared. Angel and Tyler gasped for air.

"Angel?" Tyler asked.

"Next time you see an imaginary friend like that… Throw salt at it" Angel coughed.

Tyler nodded coughing too.

"Where is she?" Angel asked.

Sam suddenly dove in helped them stay above water took them to the side of the pool sat them on the edge.

"Angel, Tyler you see Maggie around?" Sam asked.

"No she's gone" Tyler answered.

Angel nodded in agreement looking around. After Rose dying. Angel helped Tyler pack.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Your welcome" Angel smiled back.

Tyler left the room. Angel looked around than froze she saw two girls playing patty cake one with long black hair the other curly blonde. Both looked at her and smiled waved.

"Bye Angel."

Angel waved back. She walked out of the house. Susan waved at her from the Taxi.

"See anything on your way out?" Sam asked.

"Nope…" Angel shook her head.

"Angel?" Dean asked.

"Nothing to worry about I promise" Angel smiled.

"Okay" Sam chuckled.

Angel got in the back of the Impala. Than heard Sam remembered last night. She sighed softly eyes closed than looked back at the house her hair dry in a high ponytail.

"Miss home?" Sam asked her looked back at her.

"Nya" Angel smiled.

"Okay" Dean smiled.

* * *

**ANGEL TO THE RESCUE!!! Lol I love having Angel save the day sometimes well actually Angel kind of almost died wtih Tyler in that chapter... Nevermind! (Fluffy sits on my butt holding me down!) FLUFFY GET OFF MY BUTT! (He puts his head on mine watches the screen tail wagging as he sees what happens in the future chapters) You can't eat the dead bodies! Anyhoo guess what's in this next few chapters we find out Angel has some obsessions and hates being interrupted when talking about... DOCTOR WHO!**


	37. DUDE DOCTOR WHO RULES! Juan doll?

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

The Winchester siblings went Milwaukee, Wisconsin at a Diner.

"Look at this" Angel pointed at a article of an old lady stealing a bunch of diamonds than killed herself.

"Another one" Dean nodded.

Angel waited in the car in the jewelry store. They went to Ronald's house.

"Excuse me…" Dean said as Ronald opened the door.

"Uh… I have my kid in the car… You mind…?" Dean was asking issuing to the Impala.

"Oh no not at all she can come in" Ronald nodded.

Dean waved at Angel to come in. Angel ran up held his hand.

"None of the cops ever called me back," Ronald began smiled in greeting to Angel.

"Not after I told them what was really goin' on! They all thought I was crazy, first off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, okay? That I guarantee! See, me and Juan were friends, he used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards!" Ron nodded.

"So, you let him into the bank that night, after hours?" Sam asked sounded so professional.

"That thing I let into the bank… Wasn't Juan… I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't his face… Uh, every detail was perfect, but too perfect, ya know, like if a doll-maker made it… Like I was talking to a big Juan-doll" Ronald said held a file in one hand kind of talking with his hands.

Angel giggled slightly.

"Juan-Doll?" Sam asked.

"Look, this wasn't the only time this happened, okay?" Ronald handed Sam the file in his hand.

Dean looked at it too than showed it to Angel who nodded looked at Dean impressed.

"There was this jewelry store, too, and the cops and you guys… I mean, you just won't see it! Both crimes were pulled by the same thing!" Ronald said.

"And what's that, Mr. Resnick?" Sam asked calmly sounded kind of pompously.

Ronald held up a magazine pointed at the Mandroid from Doctor Who.

"A… Cyberman?" Angel asked confused.

"Huh? Oh no but a robot you know like the Terminator except it can change itself into other people!" Ronald said.

"Like the one from T2" Dean spoke up.

"Exactly! See it's not just a robot… it's more of a… a mandroid!" Ronald said excitedly looking mostly to Dean and Angel since he seemed to have their interest peaked.

"A… Mandroid?" Sam asked.

"And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?" Dean asked than looked down at Angel but saw she was reading one of Ronald's magazines about Doctor Who.

"Dude I ain't seen that episode what the heck?!" Angel cried.

"The new one when the Cyber men work with the Dylacks?" Ronald asked as he saw the cover of the Magazine.

"Yeah! That one sounds awesome! Do the Cyber men and Dylacks work together?"

"No, Cyber men work with the Doctor instead!" Ronald explained excitedly.

"No way!"

"Yeah but that's the last episode Rose is in for a long while…" Ronald said sadly.

"WHAT?!"

"I know! It was like so sad and just as the Doctor was about to proclaim his love to Rose suddenly PFT he had to leave cause the rip in the dimension the Cyber men made again was closing again."

"Dude! That is so mean! Those Assholes! Poor Doctor! Poor ROSE!" Angel cried Ronald nodding in agreement

"Uh…" Dean said trying to get their attention looked at Sam who was trying not to laugh.

"I mean Rose finally get's the Doctor to proclaim his love for her and the what happens?! They send her off to an alternate universe! We should protest!" Angel snapped.

"OH You ain't even heard about the Doctor clones yet" Ronald said.

"Clones?!" Angel asked jaw dropped.

"Okay… uh… the tapes?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah! That's when Rose comes back into the series for awhile… OH did I mention they cross over with Torchwood for a bit?"

"WHAT?! Seriously! I bet that was freaking awesome!"

"Yeah they do it again too later on in the series" Ronald said excitedly.

"They do a lot of stuff later on in the series…" Angel shook her head gently.

Sam finally clapped his hands making the two SCFI geeks jump.

"About those…" Sam was saying to Ronald but was interrupted by both Ronald and his little sister at the same time.

"We're talking!"

"Yeah Sam wait your turn!"

Dean was defiantly laughing at that one.

"So how long you been a fan?"

"Oh four… Five years! If there was ever a new episode on I couldn't sleep without seeing it first!"

"I know they're that exciting!" Ronald nodded.

"So what's on the tape?" Angel asked.

"OH right! Wait till you see this" Ronald turned.

Sam pointed warningly at Angel but she just shook her fist at him for interrupting. Both whispered quietly and Angrily to each other than stopped as Ronald turned back around both trying to look innocent while Dean was nearly doubled over in silent laughter.

"I made copies of all the security tapes! I knew once the cops got them, they'd be buried… Here…" Ronald smiled at Angel.

Angel watched closely.

"Watch," Ronald said, excitedly to Angel.

"Watch him. Look! Th-there it is!" Ron pointed.

Juan stood there looked at the Camera and suddenly his eyes turned pure white!

"Oh cool!" Angel said.

"Ya see?! He's got the laser eyes!" Ron looked back at the TV.

"The cops said it was some kind of…reflected light, some kind of camera flare. Ain't no damn camera flare! They say I'm a post-trauma case! So what?! Bank goes and fires me? It don't matter! The mandroid is still out there! The law won't hunt this thing down…I'll do it myself… You see, this… this thing, it kills the real person, makes it look like a suicide! Then it sort of morphs into that person, cases the job for a while till it knows the take is fat, and then it finds its opening! Now, these robberies, they're grouped together, so I figure that the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle… Underground, maybe?! I don't know… M-maybe that's where it recharges its, uh…mandroid batteries!" Ron pinned a Newspaper clipping to the map on his wall than issued to himself than looked at them talked to them.

Dean watched him smile starting to form on his face than nodded in a "Yeah I can believe it" way and smiled a small smile. While Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay…" Sam said.

"I want you to listen very carefully…" Sam stood than Dean followed after seeing him start to rise.

"'Cause I'm about to tell you the God's honest truth…about all this…" Sam sighed. Ronald nodded smiling. Dean smiled the way he usually does when they're about to tell someone the truth about the Supernatural.

"There's no such things as mandroids…" Sam said suddenly.

Angel looked at him in a "Now he's gonna hate you" look same time as Dean.

"There's nothin' evil or inhuman goin' on out there… It's just people… Nothin' else, you understand?" Sam asked sounded like a real FBI man.

Angel rolled her eyes while Dean looked like he wanted to say different than changed his mind.

"But… The Laser eyes" Ronald said kind of pitifully pointed at the screen still looking at Sam.

"It's a camera flare! Mr. Resnick," Sam sighed.

Angel looked at Ronald with a sorry look. Dean looked a bit sad that they had to lie to the poor guy.

"See, I know you don't wanna believe this, but your friend, Juan… robbed the bank, and that's it…" Sam kind of snapped.

Angel pouted slightly held Dean's hand.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" Ronald yelled at Sam.

Dean clenched his teeth a bit in anger.

"Sure… First thing's first… I'm gonna have to remand those tapes" Sam told him.

Angel looked at him outraged with Dean.

* * *

**HAHAHA I love it when Angel and Sam are quietly arguing with each other for interrupting each other while Dean watches trying not to laugh (Fluffy still laying on my back) Watch the claws! Anyhoo... ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	38. DUDE THE AHOLES KILLED RONALD OFF!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

The three siblings were back at the motel.

"Man, that has got to be the kicker, straight up!" Dean sighed looking at a map he put up on the wall while Angel read a SCFI magazine.

"I mean, you tell that poor son of a bitch that - what did you say? Remand those tapes that he copied? That's messed up!" Dean sighed.

Angel looked at Sam from over her Magazine.

"What're you pissed at me or somethin'?" Sam asked putting a tape in the VCR.

"No, I just think it's a little creepy how good of a fed you are… I mean, come on… We could've at least thrown the guy a bone… He did some pretty good legwork here" Dean sighed sat down grunted a bit.

"Mandroid" Sam scoffed shaking his head looked at Dean.

"Except the mandroid part, I liked him… He's not that different from you and me… People think we're crazy" Dean nodded smiled a crooked smile.

"Yeah, except he's not a hunter Dean! He's just a guy who stumbled onto somethin' real… If he were to go up against this thing, he'd get torn apart! Better to stay in the dark and stay alive!" Sam sighed.

"Yeah I guess" Dean muttered shrugged.

"Shapeshifter… Just like back in St. Louis… Same retinal reaction to the video" Sam looked at the screen of the TV.

"Eyes flare at the camera… I hate those freakin' things!" Dean snapped.

"You think I don't?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder!" Dean sighed went back to his map.

Sam rolled his eyes. Angel remained quiet reading the Magazine her feet up on the table.

"Aren't you a bit young for Scfi?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Whenever mom couldn't find a babysitter and had to go out of town for a few days she'd sit me in front of the TV with a new season of Doctor Who or Torchwood and Season One of Firefly I wouldn't even notice when she got home till like… a week later when I finished up the seasons" Angel calmly stated than turned the page of the magazine face still hidden by it.

Dean laughed. Sam chuckled.

"Look, if this shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri…" Sam was saying.

"Than Ronald's right… A'right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer… Now, all the robberies have been connected so far, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep" Angel said still reading.

"To the, uh… main layout… There's one more bank lined up on the same sewer main" Dean said.

"What'd I do?" Angel asked as Dean and Sam pulled on their jumpsuits.

"Sneak in?" Dean asked.

"Threw the air ducts?" Angel asked.

"Sure" Both answered.

Angel smiled.

It was the next day, Angel snuck into the bank threw the air ducts and walked down the hall to the security cameras are. She knocked a musical knock on the door.

"Hey we got it" Sam said.

"Is that Ronald?" Angel pointed.

Dean froze than looked at one of the monitors.

"Yep, Hello Ronald!" Dean snapped.

"Oh great! Please tell me you're strapped!" Sam sighed to Angel who shrugged.

"You said don't bring any guns" Angel walked out of the Security room.

"Okay Bank Manager try keep an eye on him" Dean told her as they walked forward.

Sam and Dean walked straight for him. Angel followed the Bank Manager. She walked into the office and saw him gone.

"Dammit!" She snapped than heard someone coming.

She looked around as the door opened nad she saw Ronald standing there with a Machine gun.

"Hey" Ronald smiled immediately lowered his gun.

"Find it?" Dean asked.

"No I think it changed" Angel sighed hands on her hips.

"The Mandroid?" Ronald asked.

"Check behind the desk" Dean told Ronald looked in the room labeled private.

"I think maybe I should leave right about now" Angel sighed.

"Good idea… Go wait in the Impala" Dean told her.

Angel dug in her pocket and took out a Bandana.

"Put this on if you have to go near the doors" Angel told him.

"What why?" Dean asked.

"You're wanted by the law… do you really want your face on the Five o'clock news?" Angel asked him eyebrow raised.

"AH! Right… Thanks…"

Angel nodded.

She went back the way she came climbed forward. She soon reached the Impala and waited than turned on the radio listening to commentary on what's happening on the bank.

"And we just got confirmation that a hostage was let out of the bank a elderly man the identity of the hostage whose taken over the situation is unclear since he was wearing a bandana over his face… One of the Robbers however was shot a big man with curly hair."

Angel moaned in sadness. Poor Ronald. She fell asleep in the backseat.

"Angel?" Dean's voice asked.

"Hm?" Angel asked softly.

"You stay here we'll get your stuff" Dean told her.

Angel nodded sleepily than went back to sleep. She woke up it was ten in the morning Dean asleep beside her in Providence, Rhode Island.

* * *

**HAHAHA No one is too young for Doctor Who! NO ONE! (Fluffy's now beside me chewing on the remains of a shape changer) Ew gross! Doesn't that taste nasty? (Just get's snarling noises and more chewing noises as he tears into the flesh) Nasty! Any way next up! Angel is for once forgotten what will happen when they remember her?**


	39. ACHOO!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"I thought you were going to go talk to Gloria?" Angel yawned as Dean woke up too.

"Nope Sam says I'm on lockdown" Dean grumbled.

Angel nodded than went into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out finished drying her hair braiding it saw Dean using the Magic Fingers massager on the bed. Angel raised an eyebrow as he very disturbed smile on his face. Angel noticed he had his earphones in.

"So Dean… is it true you're a limp noodle?" Angel asked.

No answer…

"No really? Huh so how many times have you been slapped?" Angel asked him.

No answer…

"By fifty women! Really?!" Angel gasped in fake amazement suddenly she was grabbed around the waist she cried out as Sam lifted her up.

"He been on that thing all morning?" Sam asked held her in his arms.

Angel nodded. He sighed than threw her on the bed startled Dean.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"Sam threw me!" Angel cried.

"Course he did your to cute for him to hold onto" Dean teased tickled her.

She squealed than quickly jumped off the bed onto the other one. Sam laughed gently from the bathroom washing his hands off. Angel leaned on her hand.

"Hey there's a new movie out called Happy Feet you wanna go see it while we deal with… Angels?" Dean asked her.

"Sure" Angel smiled.

They dropped her off than went to Carl Gulley's house. Angel waited outside the Theater than sighed they still weren't back yet. She went back in to watch a Rerun movie of Chicken Little. Sam came out of the bathroom after a shower, he saw Dean laying on the bed magic fingers running.

"DEAN!" Sam cried.

"What?" Dean sighed.

"ANGEL!" Sam yelled.

"Angel? Really where?" Dean asked.

"NO ANGEL! OUR LITTLE SISTER!" Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"Oh shit!" Dean made to get up.

"No just stay there!" Sam drove to the theater passed Eight the theater closed.

He ran up opened the doors.

"There a little girl here?" Sam asked the man behind the snack counter.

"She left five minutes ago…" He said.

Sam sighed than looked around. He drove back and forth from the motel than finally saw her. He stopped the Impala.

"Angel… I'm so sorry" He said as she got in.

She sneezed. Sam felt her head.

"Oh kiddo" he stroked back her hair than turned up the heat in the car.

She fell asleep on their way there. Dean was still up. Sam came in carrying Angel.

"Go to the store get Angel some cold medicine for her!" Sam carried Angel over to the bathroom.

Angel laid there when Dean got back in bed. He felt her head fever.

"Here Angel take this" he whispered.

Angel took some cold medicine. Dean laid in bed felt really bad. Angel sound asleep. Sam came back in the morning.

"Come on kiddo I'm taking you to a doctor" Sam sighed.

"You get more quarters?" Dean asked.

"Dean, your little sister's sick how can you be thinking about magic fingers?" Sam snapped.

* * *

**Awww poot Angel she's got a cold. (Fluffy growls at Dean) Do Not worry Fluffy you will have your chance to knaw on some humans soon enough (Pats Fluffys head whose tail wags) I think hang around with Fluffy too much...**


	40. KICK HIM IN THE GROIN!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Warning: Short Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Angel was still pacing the next day when her cellphone rang.

"Dean?" she sighed.

"I found Sam! Stay with Bobby while we figure this out" Dean told her.

"What? Figure out what? What happened?" Angel asked looked at Bobby.

"I don't know okay! Sam can't remember anything of the week he's been gone and I just got here and he's covered in blood" Dean sighed.

"WHAT?!" Angel cried.

"Is it his? Is he hurt? Did someone attack him?"

"Look just stay with Bobby!" Dean told her in a harsh tone then hung up on her.

It was about two days later. Dean called her cellphone again.

"Dean what is going on?! You haven't called in…" Angel was ranting.

"Angel Sam's possessed!" Dean told her.

Angel ran downstairs quickly than saw Sam.

"Angel!" Sam smiled brightly held out his arms for a hug.

Angel ran to him smiled hugged him. He hugged her back than put her down ruffled her hair rough way kind of pulled it. Angel winced looked at Sam confused. He just smiled wider. Bobby went to get Sam a beer.

"Sam are you okay?" Angel asked.

Sam suddenly backhanded her.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled.

Angel held her cheek hurt in her eyes. Bobby suddenly came back with the beers.

"Well it's good to see ya" Bobby smiled.

"To John" Bobby smiled.

"To Dad" Sam smiled.

Sam drank the beer than coughed steam came from his mouth.

"What'd you do?" The demon snarled.

"A little holy water in your beer… Sam never would've noticed… But then… You're not Sam are you?" Bobby asked.

"Don't try an con a con man!" Bobby growled than punched him knocked him out.

Angel looked around as Dean got there.

"Dean!" He hugged her with one arm.

"What happened?" she asked issued to his shoulder.

"Nothing… Listen to me… I want you to go into the kitchen and no matter what happens don't come out till I call for you, understand?" he asked.

Angel nodded. She waited than heard yelling and a fierce wind ripped around the entire house.

"THIS ISN'T GOING LIKE I PICTURED! WHAT'S GOING ON BOBBY?!" Dean's voice roared.

"IT'S A BINDING LINK!" Bobby's voice yelled.

"IT'S LIKE A LOCK! HE'S LOCKED HIMSELF INSIDE SAM'S BODY!" he yelled over the wind.

Angel peaked into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?" Dean roared.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bobby yelled back.

She heard a crack.

"Listen close Dean… I'm gonna make Sam skin your sweet little sister alive slowly and painfully… And I'm gonna make you watch… ANGEL! COME HERE SWEETIE IT'S OVER NOW!" the demon roared.

Suddenly Angel flew into the room slammed into a wall.

"There you are" Demon walked over to her.

He made her look at him.

"Listen close sweetheart… You're gonna loose both your brothers and you know it" he whispered in her ear than chuckled.

He punched her. Angel fell to the side but he grabbed the top of her head than grabbed her neck. She gasped gripped his wrist.

"Oh you have no idea how loud Sam is screaming… How broken he'll be…" Demon laughed tightened his grip.

Angel kicked him in between the legs. He yelled out in Anger and Pain punched her again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dean roared.

The demon whispered in Angel's ear.

"You'll loose both your brothers Angel… And deep down… You know you that!…" Demon raised his fist to punch her when Bobby suddenly grabbed his wrist and put a hot poker to the mark on his forearm. He threw back his head screaming black smoke came out of his body and went up the chimney. Sam fell back landed at Dean's feet. Angel slumped downward with relief.

"Come here" Dean ordered.

Angel crawled slowly over to him. He looked at Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Angel? Dean? Bobby?" Sam asked looking back and forth confused.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked looked freaked out of his mind.

Dean punched him than groaned and fell onto Angel's shoulder. She winced.

"I'm related to Idgits!" She sighed.

* * *

**Way to go BOBBY! He is super hunter! Poor Angel though i bet those wounds are gonna hurt in the morning (Shakes head while Fluffy is rolling around playing with a ball) I can tell you're really upset about this...**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	41. Quit being a baby and so naughty!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! TELL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I'M BACK AGAIN! (does happy dance)**

**NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

"He shot me!" Dean snapped an hour later.

"Oh stop being such a big baby!" Angel snapped playfully as she sowed up his bullet wound.

"You okay?" Angel asked.

"Well now that I've seen Sam punch you instead of you punch him my life is complete!" Angel teased.

"Haha that is so funny" Dean laughed sarcastically.

Angel rolled her eyes wore a choker with the protection against possession on it. Bobby walked forward.

"You ever hear of a hunter called Steve Wandel?" Bobby asked them.

Dean and Sam both looked at Bobby something in their eyes looked a bit scared too.

"Nope… Why do you ask?" Angel answered for them.

"Just heard from a friend… Wandel's dead! Murdered in his own house… You wouldn't know anything about that?" Bobby asked them.

"No sir" Angel shook her head.

"Never heard of the guy" Dean answered too.

"Dean" Sam whispered.

Angel gave him a warning look her lip split her eye had a bruise on it along with her jaw bone a gash above her eyebrow that was bandaged.

"Good… Keep it that way… Wandel's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up… They're not gonna slow down to listen to reason… You understand what I'm saying?" Bobby asked nodding.

"We better hit the road" Dean sighed.

Angel stopped him from moving.

"Not done yet" she snapped.

She finished up with his wound.

"I know where you parked the car" Angel said as Dean made to ask.

"Here" Bobby gave Dean a couple of charms.

"What are these?" Sam asked took one.

"Charms… They'll fend of possession… That demon's still out there… This'll stop it from getting back up in ya" Bobby explained.

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but thanks" Dean smiled.

"You're welcome" Bobby smiled.

"You boys be careful now" Bobby told them.

They set out three hours later.

"Keep your idgit brothers out of trouble!" Bobby told Angel.

Angel nodded.

They drove forward rock music playing.

"Are you okay?… Sam?… Is that you in there?" Dean asked causing Sam to finally look at him.

"I was awake for some of it, Dean… I watched myself kill Wandel with my own two hands… I saw the light go out in his eyes…" Sam stated.

Dean glanced at Angel who looked at Sam.

"That must've been awful" Dean sighed.

"That's not my point… I almost carved up Jo too… I almost beat Angel to death… But no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot!" Sam snapped.

"It was a right move, Sam… it wasn't you" Dean said.

"Yeah, this time… What about next time?" Sam asked.

"Sam Dad also told us to save you… If we can save you we're not gonna kill you…" Angel told him.

Dean suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Dean chuckled out.

"Dean, what?" Sam asked.

"Dude! You like… Full on had a girl in side you for like a whole week!" Dean laughed.

Sam and Angel laughed with him after a while.

"That's pretty naughty!" Dean chuckled.

* * *

**Dean you're always thinking naughty thoughts! (Is walking Fluffy spiked collar around his neck looks like i'm just walking a floating collar people staring) I wonder why people are staring at us... (Shrugs)**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	42. DUDE! YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!

**WE'RE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell now tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

It was a week later They sat there in hotel room. Dean eating chili cheese fries on Sam's bed chewing loudly and making noises of delight and listening to Walk Away by James Gang. Angel sat at the table eating same thing except quieter working on her journal. She sighed rubbed her temples.

"Dude! You mind not eating those on my bed?!" Sam snapped at him.

"No I don't mind" Dean answered than ate some more fries cleaned off his fingers with his mouth.

"How's the Research going?" Angel asked smiled at Sam trying to lighten the mood.

"You know how it's going?" Sam snapped a book shut angrily than looked at Dean accusingly.

"Slow!" Sam snapped.

"You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster?" Sam asked.

"If I had my computer!" Sam said even louder to Dean.

"Mm" Dean nodded smiled a Cheshire Cat smile nodding.

Angel moaned rubbed her temples had a headache.

"I'm to young for headaches am I the youngest here or the oldest?" Angel moaned.

"Can you turn that down, please?" Sam snapped.

"Yeah! Absolutely" Dean turned the music up louder.

"You know what?! Maybe you should… MAYBE OU SHOULD JUST GO SOMEWHERE FOR AWHILE HUH?" Sam yelled over the music.

Angel moaned loudly.

Sam looked at her same time as Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked turned down the music.

"YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Angel snapped loudly.

"Sorry" Sam sighed.

"If I could I'd take you out somewhere but my CAR'S ALL SCREWED TO HELL" Dean yelled at Sam.

"Dean for the last time I didn't touch your…" Sam was saying

Angel tilted back her head trying to ignore yet another argument suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam walked slowly over to the door than opened it and Bobby came in.

"YEA! SOMEONE TO SHARE MY PAIN!" Angel hugged him.

"Hey little darlin' what pain? Your brother's picking on you?" He asked.

"Tattle tale" Dean muttered.

Angel glared at him.

"Okay so what didn't you wanna talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby asked put his hands in his pockets.

"It's this job we're working we…" Sam chuckled.

"We weren't sure you'd believe us" Angel explained.

"Well I can believe a lot!" Bobby laughed.

"No, yeah, yeah! I know! It's just, we've never seen anything like it!" Sam told him.

"Not even close" Dean interrupted.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes" Sam said.

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby asked.

"Okay sit down" Angel smiled.

Angel sat down between Sam and Dean.

"It all started when we caught wind of an Obit" Angel explained.

"See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth-story window… Only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted… So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper" Sam explained next.

A few days ago…

__

Angel's point of View

Angel sat there at a table coloring humming. She looked up saw Dean drinking some kind of Purple Alcohol. A pretty collage blonde talked to Dean.

"That's not how it happened" Sam said suddenly interrupted her.

"…Okay…"

* * *

**Aww poor Angel she's got headache from Dean and Sam. Anyway I LOVE the Trickster Episode so I was able to stand watching it over and over again to write different point of views! (Fluffy on his back beside me asleep using Supernatural cover for a pillow)**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	43. Dean and Angel's Point Of View!

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

Dean's point of View….

A beautiful tall blonde collage student wearing a black dress with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes absolutely perfect. Angel sitting behind Dean head on the bar sound asleep.

"Here's too…" she said raised purple nurple.

"Here's too us" Dean smiled smoothly.

"She is so cute" the girl smiled.

Suddenly Angel started snoring loudly. Dean chuckled gently.

Back to the present…

"OH GOD! I DO NOT DO THAT!" Angel cried.

"Do what?" Dean asked confused.

"Fall asleep in the middle of a bar and start snoring loudly in front of a bunch of people!" Angel crossed her arms.

"Than tell us what happened?!" Sam sighed.

Angel's point of view again…

Anyway Angel looked up as Dean kissed the girl's neck and Sam walked over to her.

"Come on Dean's going on another sexual escapade" Sam sighed looked annoyed.

Angel nodded than stood with her sketch book.

"ANGEL!" Dean issued her over.

"Here she is" Dean smiled introduced her to the girl.

Back to present…

"Her name was Samantha… a girl studying to be a doctor!" Angel sighed.

"That's it!" Dean pointed at her.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…" Angel looked back at Bobby.

Angel's point of view…

"Aww she has your eyes!" Samantha smiled at Angel.

"I know isn't she just precious!" Dean smiled.

Angel rolled her eyes than shook Samantha's hand. Sam came over.

"So Samantha… Can I call you Sammy?" Angel asked looked at Sam eyes sparked with mischief.

"All right come on" Sam grabbed the back of her pants and carried her out like a little human purse.

Back to present…

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	44. Busty Asian Beauties? Dancing Aliens?

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

"I've been doing this all week" Angel sighed to Bobby rubbing her temples.

"Yeah what's happening with you two? Come on now! You're bickering like an old married couple!" Bobby said.

"No, see… Married couples can get divorced!" Dean snapped.

"Me and him! We're like Siamese twins!" Dean stood went over to the counter.

"It's conjoined twins" Sam snapped loudly at dean as he passed sounded annoyed.

"See what I mean?!" Dean grumbled to Bobby.

"See what I MEAN?!" Angel asked.

Bobby nodded at her.

"Look it… we've just been on the road for too long, tight quarters… all that" Sam sighed.

"Don't worry about it" Sam shook his head slightly looked at Angel.

"Okay" Bobby shook his head slightly looked at Angel who shrugged.

"So anyway… We figured it might be a haunting… so we went to check out the scene of the crime" Sam explained.

Sam's point of view…

"So how long have you been working here?" Sam asked.

"I've been mopping for six years" Janitor said.

"You don't mind my kid being here do you?" Dean asked.

"No not at all!" Janitor winked at Angel who smiled a wide smile back.

"There you go guys" he smiled.

Sam took out EMF. Angel saw some Cameral cubes. She ate one. Dean picked up the bowl stuffed his face with them so he looked like a chipmunk his cheeks completely stuffed!

Scene freezes… "I only had One! Maybe Two!" Dean cried outraged. "JUST LET ME TELL IT OKAY?" Sam snapped.

Unfreezes…

Angel grabbed another Caramel thing chewed on it. They went back to the motel room. Angel yawned and laid on the bed.

"Sleepy?" Dean asked.

"Em Hm" Angel nodded.

"Dude! Where you on my computer?" Sam asked after a while.

"No… why do you assume it was me?" Dean snapped.

"Because it's frozen on ! Unless there's something Angel isn't telling us!" Sam snapped.

Dean froze than just went back into the bathroom. Angel chuckled gently than nuzzled into her pillow.

"Dean… Would you just… Don't touch my stuff anymore okay?" Sam snapped.

"Why don't you control your OCD?!" Dean snapped back.

Back to Present…

"But did you dig up anything about the building?" Bobby asked.

"Or on the suicidal coed?" Bobby asked again.

"Nope" Angel shook her head.

"History's clean" Sam said.

"Than it's not a haunting" Bobby said all three of them walking around Angel on Dean's back chin on his shoulder jumped on when he stood up .

"Maybe not… Tell you the truth we're not sure" Dean sighed.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it's weird" Sam sighed.

"What's weird?" Bobby asked.

"This next part, we… uh… didn't see it happen ourselves exactly… but… it's pretty frigging weird, even for us" Dean smiled slightly.

Angel nodded in agreement.

Sam told him about the Collage guy and the Alien abduction.

"Aliens?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yeah" Sam nodded smiling.

"ALIENS?" Bobby asked louder this time.

"Yeah" Dean and Angel said at the same time nodded Angel now sitting on a chair relaxed.

"Even if they are real! They're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people!" Bobby scoffed.

"Hey, believe me, we know" Dean sighed.

"My whole life, I've never found evidence of an honest-to-god abduction" Bobby stated.

"It's all just cranks and pranks, we know" Angel sighed.

"Yeah, that's what we thought" Sam shrugged.

"But we still talked to the guy" Angel chuckled.

"And Angel please tell it this time" Bobby sighed.

Angel's point of View…

They went to the bar from before. The Collage guy sitting at a table with three shot glasses in front of him. He drained one looked like he'd been threw the ringer.

"Hey you gotta give those Purple Nurples a shot! Phew, ha, ha" Dean suggested smiling.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. Dean looked at Sam annoyed.

"So, what happened Curtis?" Sam asked.

"You won't believe me… Nobody does" Curtis sighed.

"Try us" Sam told him.

"I do not want this in the papers!" Curtis pointed at Sam.

"Off the record than" Dean told him.

"I uh… I blacked out… and I lost time… when I woke up… I didn't know where I was…" Curtis murmured.

"Than what?" Sam asked.

"They did… tests on me… and um…" he paused than drained another shot of whiskey.

"They… Um… They probed me" He said looking at the table.

Sam's eyebrows shot up, than scratched the back of his head smile on his face. Angel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"They probed you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… They probed me!" Curtis said finally looked back up at Dean.

"Again and Again and again and again and…" He drained another shot of whiskey.

Dean looked at Sam both trying not to laugh.

"And Again and again and again and then one more time!" Curtis muttered.

"Yikes" Dean said trying not to look at Curtis.

"No and that's not even the worst of it" Curtis got out.

"What's probed mean?" Angel whispered to Sam.

"How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch?" Dean asked.

"They… they made me slow dance! To Lady in Red by Chris De Burghs" Curtis got out disgusted look on his face.

Dean and Sam looked severely confused while Angel was clearly trying not to laugh.

Back to the Present…

"Okay… Angel you're starting to exaggerate like your brother's aren't ya?" Bobby asked.

"No" All three said at the same time.

"Then this frat boy is just nuts?" Bobby asked.

"What does probed mean?" Angel asked.

"Don't know" all three immediately stated.

"Does that mean if I ask you where babies come from…" Angel was asking.

"NO! Dear god please never ask that!" Dean cried.

"And we're not sure Curtis is nuts" Angel sighed.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	45. This trickster is kind of awesome!

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

Dean's point of view…

"I'm tell you, Dean… This was made by some kind of jet engine" Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam same time as he looked at him.

"What, you mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean asked.

"Well what else could it be?" Sam asked.

"What the hell?" Dean sighed.

"I don't know…" Sam muttered.

"No! Seriously dude! What the hell?!" Dean snapped.

"I don't know!" Sam snapped back.

"I mean first the haunting, now this?" Sam asked.

"The timing alone! There's gotta be a connection" Sam suggested.

Angel was on the lawn doing one handed cartwheels.

"You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-up E.T.?" Dean asked.

"E.T. was sexed up?" Angel asked in fake confusion.

Dean ruffled her hair.

"So what's the connection?" Angel asked sighed.

Angel went get something to eat.

Back to Present…

""You're too precious for this world?"" Angel looked at him eyebrow raised.

"I never said that!" Sam cried outraged.

"Well, you're always saying pansy stuff like that!" Dean snapped back.

Angel listened to the rest since she hadn't been there to find out how all this arguing started up.

"That's what all this is about? Are you sure you didn't just loose it somewhere?" Angel asked.

"No! I didn't lose it because I don't lose things!" Sam snapped at her than Dean.

"Oh, that's right, yeah… Because he's Mr. Perfect" Dean snapped pointed him with the hand holding a Bee.

"Okay, Okay… Why don't you just tell me what happened next?" Bobby asked.

"Well I didn't have anything to do with this one cause it was too… ugly even for me…" Angel sighed.

And that's cause the guy who was also a dick like the other's was torn completely apart by a freaking Alligator and there was barely anything left also Dean and Sam didn't want her to see it.

"So anyway I went out to a Diner while the guys were in the sewer you know I wanted to get them something since they were crawling around in sewers all day I come back to find them wrestling around on the bed Sam's got his leg wrapped around Dean's waist and his arm around his neck and Dean's got the foot on the leg around his waist between his legs!" Angel sighed.

"Okay I've heard enough…" Bobby waved his hand.

"Anyway you showed up about an hour after that" Dean sighed.

"I'm surprised at you two! I really am! The only grownup in this story is Angel!" Bobby issued to Angel who smiled brightly.

"Sam, First off… Dean did not steal your computer!" Bobby said to Sam.

"But I… There's…!" Sam was saying.

"Shh!" Bobby said held out his hand in front of Sam's face.

"And Dean, Sam did not touch your car!" Bobby snapped.

"Yeah!" Sam snapped at Dean who looked annoyed than both looked at Bobby.

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses and stopped giving Angel a headache it all would've been pretty clear" Bobby was talking to them as if they were ten year olds which was really funny to Angel.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"What you're dealing with!" Bobby snapped.

Dean and Sam thought a minute. Angel tilted her head.

"I got nothing" Dean said after a minutes pause.

"Me neither" Sam agreed.

"OOOOHHHH!" Angel said realization crossed her face.

"You got a trickster on your hands!" Bobby sighed.

Angel laughed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Thinking about it now I like this thing… I just wish it didn't kill people cause I would want to play pranks with it" Angel smiled.

"SHAD UP!" Both her brother's snapped.

"Hey! Be nice to Angel! It's not her fault your both idgits!" Bobby snapped.

Angel went with Bobby to get wooden stakes the tips dipped in red potion already gave one to Dean to use just incase.

"Let's go save Dean!" Angel smiled as Sam came into the hotel room finished dipping the stakes.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	46. You guys are breaking my heart can we go

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

Sam, Bobby, and Angel walked into the University. They heard… Barry White? Angel looked at Sam confused. He raised his eyebrows.

Angel went threw the teachers door same time as Bobby and Sam.

"That fight outside… that was a trick?" Trickster asked.

Dean nodded took out his stake.

"Not bad!…" Trickster nodded.

"But wanna see a real trick?" he asked.

Suddenly a guy with a chainsaw was behind Sam. Two women were beating on Dean. Angel grabbed a long piece of ply wood hit one in the back of the head. She cried out.

"You little…" She snapped.

Angel hit her again than turned to the blonde who threw Dean in front of the Trickster.

"CATFIGHT!" Trickster laughed.

Angel swung again. The blonde fell back. Suddenly Angel was grabbed and thrown the other one. Bobby ran forward caught her. Both fell back. Than the chainsaw guy disappeared along with the two girls. Dean pulled his stake out of the Trickster's chest.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Angel nodded.

"Let's go" Angel immediately said.

"Yeah" Bobby nodded.

They ran out of the University. Bobby climbed into the Backseat. Angel saw Dean and Sam stop to finally chat.

"Uh Look Dean… Um… I just wanna say that I'm… Uh… Um…" Sam said sorry look on his face.

"Hey… Me too" Dean nodded.

Sam nodded back.

"You guys are breaking my heart!" Bobby snapped sarcastically jaw dropped amazed at their stupidness.

"Could we please just leave?" Angel asked.

They quickly climbed into the Impala and drove away.

"Ahh can't wait to curl up into bed" Angel grunted rubbed her sore back.

"I agree with her" Bobby said.

Angel stayed at Bobby's for a few days than Sam and Dean came back.

"Guess where we're going?" Dean asked smiling.

"Where?" Angel asked smiling.

"San Francisco!" Sam smiled as Angel went off like a Tea kettle.

* * *

**Angel can be a pretty good scrapper in a fight huh? (Fluffy smelling the Fake dead Trickster Janitor) He'll give you gas! (Fluffy starts chewing on the bodies leg) Eww...**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	47. DISNEYLAND DISNEYLAND DISNEYLAND!

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

Soon as they got to San Francisco, Sam went to talk to the Coroner while Dean took Angel out to a water park than they came back when Sam called them.

"This lawyer guy the first heart free corpse in town?" Dean asked cleaning his 9mm.

Angel sat there beside him Cleaning her own gun as well.

"First man… Over the past year, several women have gone missing… And their bodies all washed up later in the bay…" Sam said grabbing a beer from the fridge carried a chair over to the beds and sat down.

"Too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions" Sam sighed.

"But no hearts?" Dean asked.

"No hearts" Sam said shook his head than stood again went back to the fridge.

Dean nodded half smile on his face.

"They were all hookers working hunter's point" Sam said took out a AW Root beer and handed it to Angel who smiled in thanks.

"Cops are trying to keep things under wrap… They're looking for a serial killer…" Sam sighed sat back down.

"And the lunar cycle?" Angel asked after taking a sip of her Root Beer.

"Mm-Hm" Sam nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, month after month all the murders happened in the week leading up to the full moon" Sam looked at Angel than Dean.

"Which is this week right?" Dean asked next.

"Hence the lawyer" Sam nodded crooked smile.

"Awesome" Dean smiled a goofy grin.

Sam scoffed.

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry man, but what about a human by day… a freak animal killing machine by moonlike don't you understand?" Dean asked laughing slightly.

"I mean Werewolves are Badass! We haven't seen one since we were kids!" Dean said excitedly opened a case holding silver bullets of different sizes.

"Okay, Sparky! And you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland!" Sam said in childish excitement.

Angel tackled him hugged him arms around his neck smiling a big ol' smile.

"Best thing you've said all day" Angel kissed his cheek.

Sam laughed.

"Know what the best part is?" Dean asked.

Dean looked at both his younger siblings.

"We already know how to bring these suckers down! One of these bad boys right to the heart" Dean held up a Silver bullet still smiling that goofy smile.

"What do we do next?" Angel asked.

"We are going to go talk to the girl who found the body" Sam smiled.

They drove the Impala to a Green Apartment building real nice looking one. Angel waited till Dean and Sam got the Okay from Madison the girl who found the Lawyer.

"Uh listen I got my kid in the car you mind if she comes in too… I don't like leaving her out there all alone?" Dean asked.

"Oh no not at all" She answered.

Dean called Angel. She ran up to the Apartment. Dean ruffled her hair.

* * *

**Aww We all want to go to Disneyland at some point (Suddenly a disneyland brochure lands on my lap... I look at Fluffy) You just wanna go so you can snack on some kids you brat! (Looks calmly at Fluffy than runs from him up a tree) See you in the next chapie! (Grabs Pine Cone looks down at Fluffy than throws them at him) DIE BY PINE CONES FLUFFY HELLHOUND!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	48. Fluffy Bunnies are EVIL!

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

"I don't understand I already gave my statement" Madison said as they walked into her Living room.

Angel looked around. She wore jean jacket with red long sleeve shirt and jeans with a bit of Bell Bottoms with little combat boots.

"Right yeah, well we just need to verify a few thins" Sam said.

"This is my Neighbor, Glen… Glen this is Detective…" Madison turned to them.

"Landis, and Detective Dante" Dean said patted Sam on the back smiling.

Madison looked down at Angel.

"Oh and this is our very own little Detective Angel" Dean smiled.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it" Glenn said looked a bit shy wearing a Christian shirt with jeans.

"All right well thanks for the Casserole" Madison smiled at him.

"How thoughtful" Dean smiled.

Angel elbowed him in the stomach gently to make him behave.

"Just call if you need anything" Glenn said.

"He's sweet… He came over to check on me" Madison smiled.

Have… Have a seat" Madison told them.

Angel sat down at table. Angel listened too Madison talk about her Ex-Boyfriend Kurt. Soon they left.

"I'm worried about leaving her alone" Angel looked back at the window where Maddy's apartment is.

"You wait at the hotel while we check out Kurt's" Dean told her as they stopped in front of it.

Sam handed her a big paper bag. She walked into their room. She cheered as Sam got her Doctor Who! It was the next day around ten in the morning. Angel answered her Cellphone.

"Fluffy Bunnies are evil" Angel said in a cheerful tone.

She heard a Maddy's voice laugh in the background.

"Hey kiddo how you doing?" Sam asked.

"Ahh… Watching Doctor Who… eating junk food… Dean called earlier at a strip club with Kurt" she took a bite of some Pizza.

"Okay…" Sam laughed.

"How's Maddy?"

"She's good… I just got threw watching a soap opera with her."

"………….."

Sam looked at his phone confused.

"May I speak to Maddy?" Angel asked.

Sam handed her the phone.

"Yeah?" Maddy asked.

"I can't even get him to watch Doctor Who! What is your secret?" Angel asked.

"He's just too sweet for his own good" Maddy laughed.

Angel laughed.

"Okay…" she got out.

Maddy handed him back the phone.

"Okay I'll let you get back to Maddy… Love you" Angel laughed.

"Love you to kiddo."

It was the next morning. Sam called her.

* * *

**(Still stuck in the tree Fluffy jumping up and down trying to bite at my feet) NYA NYA! Anyhoo as you can see I'm a bit busy with a certain someone! But that will not stop me! (Holds up Tree Laptop made of wood) AH HA! So I hate that i have to kill off Madison and i don't know if you noticed but in the first season Angel has a real close relationship with Dean but now she has one with Sam too. So next chapter! Lot of Comforting.**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	49. I WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND!

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

"Angel you know any cure's for werewolves?" Dean asked.

"Err… Let's see… Eating the heart of the one that bit them… Killing the one that bit them…" Angel said.

"Okay… thanks kiddo" Sam said.

Angel felt a bit left out they were gone the whole day and night. She slept there than was woken up bit passed Sunrise.

"Come on kiddo" He smiled.

Angel smiled widely she jumped up quickly. Dean and her went to theme parks in San Francisco. Dean sat on a bench after the last ride looked a bit sick it was really high and fast.

"Oh look at that one!" Angel pointed at one called "The Hurler."

"How bout those Tea cups they look like fun?" Dean pointed.

She laughed nodded. They twirled around in the Tea cup laughing. They got off.

"Oh look at that one!" Angel pointed at a roller coaster.

He sighed nodded. It was about two hours later. Dean and Angel were passed out on the Hotel bed Movie Cars playing. Angel sighed softly than suddenly there was a loud banging on the door next morning. Dean and her jumped up quickly.

"Sammy?" Angel asked.

"She… She turned" Sam barely got out.

"Angel stay here okay" Dean said.

Angel nodded kept her eyes on Sam. He looked so heartbroken. Angel waited than Dean called.

"We couldn't save her… We had too… She's…" Dean barely got out.

"Okay…" Angel's voice broke.

Dean and Sam came into the Hotel Room. Sam looked so torn up. Angel hugged him arms around his waist. He got down on his knees hugged her tightly cried into her shoulder. Angel looked at Dean who was crying too. Angel held out her free arm for him. He hugged her too crying. They stuck around in San Francisco neither Sam or Dean seemed like they wanted to move. Sam for what he had to do and Dean for not being able to help his brother. Angel sat there searched on her laptop for anything close to a hunt hoping that'd help.

"Angel?" Dean asked early in the morning. Sam went into the bathroom.

"I'm looking for a hunt… I think I found one in L.A." Angel said.

"Really? L.A.?" he asked sounded excited.

"Em Hm" Angel smiled than put down the file she put together for them.

Dean picked it up than kissed her head.

"You're too good of a kid sometimes" he sighed.

"Tell me about it!" Angel snapped playfully than started packing.

Sam came out. He read the file than nodded kind of been silent. Dean carried their stuff out to the car. Sam made to pack but seen that had already been done for him by Angel. He looked down. Angel held his hand smiled up at him. He picked her up.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Eh what're sister's for… speaking of which I demand we go to Disneyland! Along with Universal Studios!" Angel said loudly as she walked down the hall.

Sam grabbed her up. She laughed.

* * *

**(I ride forward on Fluffy's back chasing Dean Winchester) GET BACK IN MY STORY! (Dean looks back panting, i draw a lion whip crack it wrap it around Dean's ankles) YOU ARE GOING TO DISNEYLAND AND THAT'S THAT! (Kick him in the ass making him go back into the Laptop) YOU COME OUT AGAIN! AND I'LL CHAIN YOU UP WITH THE PINK FOE FUR CUFFS!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	50. Can't we play first than work?

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

It took them at least a day to get to L.A. They were on a tour bus. Angel sat beside Dean. She looked around smiling excitedly.

"First opened in 1927... The lot has been in continuous operation, for eight decades!" The Guide said.

"Hey this is where they filmed Creepshow!" Dean smiled at Angel who nodded smiling.

"Now to the right here's Stars Hollow! It's the setting for the Television series Gilmore Girls!" Guide said.

That caught all the guys attention.

"And if we're lucky, we might even catch… one of the show's stars" the Guide smiled.

Sam looked Hesitant on getting out for a minute.

"Come on!" Sam said jumped off the tour bus.

"Let's finish the tour!" Dean and Angel whined than jumped off.

"And than up to the right here we have… New York Avenue and that's where they shot Lois and Clark!" The guide smiled.

"Oh Look guys it's Matt Damon!" Dean pointed excitedly.

"Pretty sure that's not Matt Damon" Sam scoffed than smiled.

"No! It is" Dean nodded.

"Yeah well he just picked up a broom and started sweeping" Angel giggled.

"He's probably researching a role or something" Dean suggested.

"Ah my lovable older brothers!" Angel sighed in fake wistful way shaking her head.

"Shad up" Dean and Sam said at the same time smiling.

"Can't we play than work?" Angel whined suddenly.

"No" Sam chuckled.

Angel pouted slightly.

"Hey this way… Uh… I think Stage 9's over here" Sam said.

"Aw come on man! Let's keep going this way!" Dean pointed down the other road.

"No! Come on, we gotta work!"

"Golly" Dean sighed under his breath.

"You wanted to come to L.A!" Sam cried.

"Yeah but for like Family Vacation!" Dean argued.

"I mean swimming pools! And Movie stars! Not work!" Dean named off.

"Disneyland and Universal Studios" Angel named off next.

"Does this seem like swimming-pool weather to you, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I mean it's practically Canadian!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah" Dean sighed.

"I just figured… After everything that happened with… Madison, you could use a little R and R" Dean sighed paused for a bit before mentioning her name.

"Well, maybe I wanna work! It keeps my mind off things!" Sam snapped.

"Okay, Okay… All right" Dean agreed.

Angel held Sam's hand.

"So this crew guy, what did he…? He died on set?" Dean asked looked at Angel who nodded.

Sam retold him about the case. Angel ignored it since she's the one who put it together. Soon Dean started talking about how Poltergeist was haunted cause they used real human bones as props. Than soon as Sam mentioned the witness Dean raving about Tara Benchley.

They saw a Garage door closing it led to Stage 9 they quickly ducked inside and looked around.

* * *

**(Is wrestling with Fluffy) THAT POCKY IS MINE! (jumps away from Fluffy than jumps up hangs from a chandelier) Oh we're getting close! Warning after this episode the chapters will get really sad!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	51. Naughty words from the mouth of an angel

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

"UH, EXCUSE ME! UH… GREEN SHIRT GUY!" Dean looked at a guy in a nice grey suit who pointed at Dean.

"YEAH, YEAH, YOU, Come here!" he said to Dean.

Dean walked towards him leaving Angel and Sam behind looking confused.

"Could you get me a… uh, smoothie from Craft?" he asked Dean.

"You want a what from who?" Dean asked confused.

The guy scoffed pompously.

"You are a PA… This is what you do!" The guy snapped at Dean.

"Yeah! Yeah… he… uh…" Sam chuckled quickly ran forward patted Dean on the chest.

"One smoothie coming right up" Sam said to the Grey Suit.

They turned. Dean grabbed Angel's hand.

"What's a PA?" Dean asked.

"I think they're kind of like slaves…" Sam said.

"Pres Agent" Angel said.

"Ahh…" Dean and Sam nodded.

"Here Bobby got this for you" Dean gave her an EMF reader.

Angel went her own way had an EMF meter. Than it went dark.

"Oh crap!" Angel whispered as she realized she was on the set.

She heard Tara Benchley.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Tara as Wendy said happily.

She started chanting in Latin than messed up started laughing. Angel remained frozen than lights came back on. She quickly ran toward the Buffet table.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Nuh uh" Angel said.

"Ah!" She grabbed a Turkey sandwich.

Dean suddenly walked away.

"Dude…" Sam sighed.

"Sandwich?" Angel asked.

He chuckled took one both watched Dean hit on Tara Benchley.

"I bet he nails her" Angel said suddenly.

"Those are words I never wanna hear from your mouth… EVER! At least while you're still all short and cute!" Sam snapped playfully.

Angel laughed.

"I sweeped the stage with the EMF and everything… Didn't find anything" Angel told him took a bite of her sandwich.

"Me too" Sam sighed.

Dean walked over.

"That guy ain't dead!" Dean said suddenly.

Angel waiting the Impala while they talked to the actor soon they were done and went back to the Hotel.

"Well this was a total waist of time!" Sam snapped as they were in a hotel.

"Disneyland now?" Angel smiled.

"Wait a minute" Dean said on his laptop.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That guy in the suit who asked for a smoothie? He's dead" Dean said.

"What? How?" Angel asked.

"Says he hung himself…" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"All right let's go back and…" Sam was saying.

Dean and Angel ran out the door cheering. Sam froze than laughed and followed them.

* * *

**(Poking Fluffy in his sleep) Everytime I poke him he squeaks like a puppy (giggles having fun)**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	52. I can teach you a few things about Ghost

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

They were back at Stage 9. Angel watched the scene from up in the rafters. Dean looked up at her and waved a Taquito at her than took a bite. Angel waved back smiling than saw Walter rush passed Dean and him look at him confused. Sam came up beside Dean and saw Angel waved.

"She's having so much fun" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah" Dean smiled.

Angel watched them talk poor Sam looked so confused as Dean was talking to him and into the microphone apparently.

"Hey here you ain't eaten all day" Dean gave her a plate of Taquito's as she walked up to them from the rafters.

Angel ate one.

"Hey" Tara smiled.

"Hello" Angel smiled.

"That PA…" she pointed at Dean.

"Oh he's my older brother but my parents are dead so he's my guardian I'm not really his kid" Angel whispered.

"Hmm…" Tara stood beside her.

"Salt… Silly huh?" She asked chuckling.

"Well Salt is suppose to be pure right? I mean it's not tampered with chemicals at all it's the purest substance in the food line?" Angel asked.

Tara froze.

"Come with me" she said urgently.

She talked to the writer Marty for a minute.

"Yeah!" he nodded after hearing about the Salt.

"She came up with it" Tara pointed at Angel.

"Tell me more kiddo what else do you think ghosts might be afraid of?" he asked.

"Umm Iron?" Angel asked.

He nodded.

"Good…" He said.

Angel talked to him about "Myths" she knew.

"Hey Angel" Dean came forward smiled.

"Time to go home?" Angel asked.

"Uh huh" Dean picked her up.

"You'll be back tomorrow right?" Marty asked wanting more ideas

Dean shrugged same time as Angel.

* * *

**(Underneath Fluffy whose laying on me) He weighs a tone! (Fluffy's tail wagging smacking my face) OW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	53. Which side of the Family did you get ADD

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

The Winchester siblings walked into the graveyard, Angel carrying Gasoline. They looked at all the grave statues.

"Hey" Dean laughed.

"Yeah?" Sam asked than looked at a grave statue of Humpty Dumpty.

"HA! This map is totally worth the 5 bucks!" Dean smiled.

"Hey! We gotta go check out Johnny Ramone's grave when we're done here" Dean demanded.

"You wanna dig him up too?" Sam sighed.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE HEATHEN!" Both Dean and Angel yelled at him.

"That's cool!" Dean said suddenly smiling pointed his flash light at the statue of a rocker.

"You so have A.D.D!" Angel laughed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Attention Deficit Disorder" Sam and Angel answered at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Angel snapped.

They reached Elise Drummond's grave.

"You know… In the Movie thing… Tara's chanting in Latin" Angel said suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Tara was chanting real Latin I think… It sure as hell sounded real" Angel looked at him.

"We should check it out" Dean nodded.

He reached the Coffin. They burned the body.

They finished up. They went back to the Studio after hearing that Jay the Producer was dead killed by a giant fan. Angel slept in the empty trailer there on the black leather couch pillow leaning against Sam's leg his jacket over using it as a blanket. Dean came in.

"Hey when did she conk out?" Dean asked.

"About fifteen minutes into the Dailies" Sam chuckled.

"The movie sucks…" Angel suddenly grumbled sleepily.

"I agree… maybe the spirits are trying to shut down the movie because they think it sucks" Sam said curiously.

Angel snorted than giggled.

"Because, I mean… It kind of does" Sam said in a bored tone.

Suddenly Tara started speaking in Latin.

"Angel was right… that's the real deal" Sam said.

"Let's go talk to the writer…" Sam muttered.

"Angel you stay here we'll be back later pick you up" Dean told her grabbed Blanket.

Sam grabbed his jacket put it on. Dean put a blanket over her. She stretched out

Angel waited outside the Studio

Angel blocked Walter's path.

"Give me the Talisman Walter" Angel told him.

He threw it down. Angel looked at him eyes wide.

"Are you insane?" Angel asked.

"Now no one can have it!" he snapped.

"It wasn't about having it! It was about letting the ghosts go so they won't kill you! And you call the movie producers idiots! You're the biggest of all! Do you have any idea how pissed these spirits are gonna be?! They've been called from rest to murder against their will!" Angel cried.

Dean, Sam, and Marty suddenly came out the same door Walter did. Suddenly Walter fell to his front screaming tortured screams blood appearing on her back. Sam covered Angel's ears made her turn away. It was the next day. Angel was looking for Dean but couldn't find him.

"Where's Dean?" She asked as Sam and her walked passed a rocking Trailer.

Suddenly the door opened. Dean stepped out. He saw them smiled pulling on his jacket. Tara stood there tied her robe around her waist.

"You're one hell of a PA" Tara said to Dean smiling.

"Thank you" Dean smiled.

They walked off. Dean grabbed two Chicken wraps handed one to Angel.

"Disneyland Now?" Angel asked.

"All right let's go to Disneyland and Universal Studios Jurassic Park Ride sounds like fun!" Dean smiled.

"YEA!" Angel cheered.

Sam laughed. They stayed about two weeks in L.A. having fun and going on rides.

Than Dean got a call from an old friend of John's guy named Deacon.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	54. DUDE! YOU'RE GOING TO PRISON?

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

"What happens if you can't break out of Prison?" Angel cried.

"Don't worry about it kiddo… We'll call you…" Dean smiled.

"Okay" Angel pouted.

"See you soon." Dean and Sam kissed a side of her cheek goodbye.

"Be good."

Angel sighed sadly watched Dean and Sam drive off.

Dean sat in the Infirmary looked at a picture he had in his breast pocket of Angel. She sat on Bobby's porch smiling.

"I seen you looking at a picture… what's it of?" Tiny asked.

Dean chuckled.

"My baby sister…" Dean chuckled.

"Really? That there is a damn fine reason to stay the hell out of jail kid" Tiny said.

"Yeah it is" Dean chuckled.

"She cute?" Tiny asked.

"Blonde hair and big blue eyes"

"How old?"

"Ten… but sometimes she's older than that you know" Dean sighed.

"Yeah…" Tiny said.

It was about two days later, Deacon sent for Angel. She walked forward in the airport. Deacon stood there waiting for her. He saw Angel.

"Hey kiddo! Wow your so pretty! Look just like your momma" he smiled hugged her.

"So I get to surprise the guys right?" Angel smiled.

"Yep" he smiled.

She stayed with Deacon for two days than hid in the backseat of the Impala. Angel soon heard talking. The Impala started. Dean and Sam talked on their way to the graveyard. She waited till they were driving away from the Cemetery.

"Deep Dean? We should go Yemen" Sam chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure I'm ready to go that deep yet" Dean sighed.

Both got in.

"BOO!" Angel smiled.

"AH!" both screamed.

"Hello dear brothers! Miss me?" Angel smiled.

"You gave us a heart attack!" Dean laughed than pulled her into the front seat hugged her.

"Let's lay low for a bit" Angel sighed.

"I agree" Angel laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	55. A world without Angel

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

They were in a motel. Dean went off by himself to look for the Genie.

"I'm worried about this… You think he can handle this?" Angel asked.

"I think so" Sam smiled.

Angel sighed than sat down.

Dean woke up. After calling Sam he dialed Angel's cellphone.

"Hello?" A unfamiliar voice asked.

"Angel? It's Dean" he said.

"There's no Angel here… Sorry" the voice said.

Dean looked ahead hung up. He went to the house.

"Mom… Where's Darla?" Dean asked.

"Darla? She's coming tonight too with her husband Adam! She's pregnant again… I hope to god nothing happens too soon to this one… Darla would be heartbroken" Mary sighed.

"What'd you mean?" Dean asked.

"Angel… the daughter from your dad… She's dead… She got cancer… You were heartbroken remember?… The only time besides John's funeral I've seen you cry… It changed everyone…" Mary handed Dean a picture.

It showed Angel on Dean's back smiling.

"It broke my heart to see you and Sammy so upset…" Mary sighed.

Dean gulped gently. Than there was a knock on the door.

"Hey!" Darla walked in bump on her stomach.

"Hey!" Mary smiled.

Dean stood smiled at her.

"Dean hey kiddo" Darla hugged him.

"How's the kid?" Dean asked.

"He's good… Planning on calling him Angelo" Darla nodded.

Dean nodded.

Back with real Sam and Angel…

Angel sat there waiting for Dean and Sam to get back. Dean walked in.

"Angel?" he asked.

She smiled happily ran to him. He picked her up held her.

"Oh" he held her tightly kissed her cheek a bunch of times.

Angel smiled. It was morning. Angel came out of the bathroom.

"You died in my dream world!" Dean pointed at her.

"I died! How?" Angel asked.

"A cold" Dean chuckled.

"I ain't gonna kick the bucket over some cold what the hell man?!" Angel cried.

Sam and Dean laughed as she ranted loudly.

"I wished I stabbed that freaking thing! Killing me with a cold! JEEZ!" Angel shook her head.

Dean grabbed her up again held her. He kissed her cheek again.

"This is my world…" Dean said to Sam nodded head against hers.

Sam and Dean nodded smiling.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	56. SAMMY'S MISSING! VISIONS! YELLOW EYES!

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**

* * *

**

They drove forward three days later. They made a stop at Sunnyside Diner.

"Please forget the Onions!" Angel begged Sam as he got out to get them food.

"AND BRING US SOME PIE!" Both yelled.

Sam looked at them eyebrow raised.

"PIE!" Both yelled.

Sam rolled his eyes than walked into the Diner.

"We love pie" Dean smiled.

"Oh yeah" Angel laughed as Dean turned up the radio.

Both looked at it suddenly as it fritzed than just stopped playing music.

"What the heck?" Angel asked confused.

They looked back up and saw it was empty.

"SAM!" Angel and Dean jumped out of the Impala and ran inside.

Angel gasped blood everywhere. Angel looked around confused everyone dead but Sam gone.

"SAM?!" Angel yelled ran outside looking around.

"SAMMY!" She yelled at the top of her voice looking back and forth.

"SAM!" Dean yelled at the top of his voice walked up behind her.

"Where's Sam?" Angel asked.

"Sulfur" Dean held up his fingers.

"W… what? B but…" Angel whimpered out.

"I know" he sighed.

Angel pouted slightly looked around scared.

"It's okay… we'll find him… I promise… Okay we always find each other don't we?" Dean asked.

Angel nodded sniffed. Angel hugged him.

Dean called Bobby. They met at the Sunshine Diner.

"How can there be no omens at all?!" Angel asked Bobby.

"I don't know… It's all been quiet!" Bobby sighed.

"Completely?" Dean snapped outraged.

"Oh that's just great my brother's been kidnapped by demons… AGAIN! And we can't find him AGAIN! IF I SEE THAT DEMON I SWEAR TOO GOD!" Angel roared.

Suddenly Dean's cellphone rang. Angel was pacing.

"Angel? She's freaking out her brother's missing again" Dean sighed.

They drove to the Roadhouse. Angel gasped loudly.

"Stay here" Dean told her.

"And stay behind the seat don't look at it" Bobby told her.

She nodded. Angel sat there than grasped her head cried out.

"Angel?! ANGEL!" Dean ran to the Impala.

Angel saw a girl hanging from some kind of Wind Mill than an old town than a bell with a oak tree on it than saw Sam, Andy, and that girl Ava and a tall black guy dressed like a Soldier.

"AHHH!" she cried out loudly held her head.

"ANGEL!" Dean held her.

Angel than saw a man with yellow eyes. She grabbed Dean's arms gasping than looked at him.

"You had a vision?" Bobby asked amazed.

Angel nodded Dean held her close.

"A… Bell big iron bell with a Big Oak Tree… Uh… I also saw Sam, Ava, Andy, and… someone I didn't recognize… A black guy tall looked like a Soldier…" Angel moaned.

"I know where they are… Let's go" Bobby said urgently.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	57. A Fallen Brother

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

Short chapter! Just to warn you!

**

* * *

**

They reached a fence.

"Rest of the ways on foot" Bobby told her gently.

"I can make it" Angel nodded.

They ran forward quickly.

"SAM!" Angel cried happily saw him.

He smiled back stumbled toward them held his arm. Angel ran toward him smiling. Suddenly the Black soldier guy stabbed him.

"NOOOO!!!" Angel screamed.

She ran forward caught him she touched his back. His blood all over her hands Dean grabbed both of them.

"No, no, Sammy come on you're gonna be okay" Angel whispered over and over again.

"Sam please, please big brother please" Angel whimpered.

"SAM! SAMMY" Angel cried.

Sam went limp in Dean's hands.

"NO! SAMMY!!!" Angel screamed crying hugged him tightly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Angel screamed into Sam's now no longer beating chest.

"SAAAAAAMMMMM" Dean roared.

Bobby ran back to them. He stared at the two siblings crying over their fallen brother.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	58. Never told Sam, good of brother he was

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

Short chapter! Just to warn you!

**

* * *

**

"I let you down didn't I?" Dean asked.

"No… Dean you've never ever let me down… Ever…" Angel whimpered out tears ran down her cheeks.

Dean nodded. Angel heard shouting it woke her than heard the Impala. Angel looked up confused. Did he leave her here? All alone? Angel walked over to Sam's body.

"When I was five…" Angel said softly licked her lips.

"Mom came home from a hunt late… she was nearly torn apart by a Hellhound she got between it and it's prey… The hospital said she'd likely not make it… I was so scared I'd loose her… She got right back up… Than after mom I had two older wonderful brothers…" Angel smiled softly.

"Just everything a sister could hope for… And I don't know if you and Dean know that… I should've told you… I wish with all my soul I did… Wishes again" Angel sobbed threw a smile.

"I tried at first not to like both of you… I thought you'd just abandon me with someone… but that was impossible… You both gave me so much… And I rarely thanked you… now it's all ending…" Angel cried fresh batch of tears ran down her face.

"Sammy… I'm sorry" Angel sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry I love you big brother more than I thought possible when I first met you… And I use to believe you were indestructible but… I guess that's impossible… even for big brothers…" Angel got out between sobs.

She put her face in her hands tears leaked threw her fingers and hit the dusty floor. She fell asleep like that. Angel woke up to someone touching her shoulders.

"Angel… Kiddo… Hey I'm okay" Sam's voice said suddenly.

"What?" Angel immediately woke up looked at him.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	59. This will break her

**WE'RE BACK WITH A VENGENCE MY LOVELY READERS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Fluffy pose me wearing black velvet baggy pants and a black tee shirt that says (Dead Men Tell no tales)**

Short chapter! Just to warn you!

**

* * *

**

"Am I dreaming?" Angel asked touched his face.

"Oh kiddo I'm sorry I worried you what happened?" Sam asked hugged her.

"That guy… That… Bastard stabbed you in the back!" Angel grasped his face.

"Sam… You feel okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah my back's a bit sore" Sam sighed.

Angel hugged him but her eyes searched back and forth worriedly. It was morning. Dean came in. Sam greeted him. Dean hugged him sighed. Angel was eating still glancing at Dean from time to time. After eating they drove to Bobby's. Bobby stared shocked. He stared hard at Dean for a minute as he walked passed than looked at Angel. She looked at him.

"Dean, come with me get some more books in the truck" Bobby said.

Angel snuck out after them. Bobby was shaking Dean yelling at him.

"Angel! What about Angel?! Those tears she cried for Sam she's gonna cry over you and probably longer if she finds out you're going to hell for eternal damnation!" Bobby cried.

"You're gonna break that little baby's heart wide open Dean… she looks up to you just like you looked up to your dad maybe even more!" Bobby shook him.

Dean gulped.

"Well it's too late now" Dean sighed.

Angel sat there hidden behind some wreckage than walked back into the house.

"Angel? You okay?" Sam asked stroked back her hair.

Angel nodded smiled slightly.

"Just a bit anxious" Angel lied.

"I must've scared you bad… I'm sorry" Sam held out his arms.

Angel hugged him took in his scent eyes closed smiled gently. Suddenly Dean and Bobby came in. Ellen came in next.

"ELLEN!" Angel ran to her.

Ellen lifted her up hugged her tightly. Ellen smiled looked at her face held it in one hand than smile slipped into a frown her eyes searched Angel's face Ellen had never seen so much pain in a little girl's eyes before.

"What the hell did you boys do now?" Ellen snapped at them.

"What?" Dean asked.

Ellen started gently humming to Angel.

"There, there darling you're all right" Ellen whispered in her ear.

Angel held onto her tightly bathed in her motherly comfort. Ellen sat down didn't let her go. Angel than saw the Map.

"Holy shit!" Angel gasped.

"LANGUAGE!" All four adults said loudly.

"I've had a lousy day I deserve a little bending of the rules today" Angel said.

She played connect the dots.

"Devils trap! How…?" Bobby asked.

"Mom… God… I can't believe I have to go there" Angel shook her head grim look on her face.

"What'd you mean?" Dean asked.

"Momma brought some guy or woman there to protect them from a hellhound" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god… that one year your momma was in the hospital for months" Ellen nodded.

"Yeah she said she got them out of the deal though… No demon can cross the Iron tracks… So that's why…" Angel pointed at Sam.

"Jake… Jake can cross the Iron lines" Sam sighed nodded.

"Let's hurry than" Ellen nodded.

Angel followed her out the door. They drove all the way there than hid waiting for Jake. Angel had 9mm drawn. All five of them walked towards Jake. He looked at Angel.

"Little girl, put that gun to your head" Jake said.

Angel slowly put it to her head. Jake suddenly turned.

"NOW!" Angel yelled pointed her gun at Jake.

Sam shot Jake in the back. The lock turned.

"DEVIL'S GATE! EVERYONE RUN!" Angel cried.

Dean grabbed her hand. They jumped behind a tombstone. Demons and spirits flew passed them.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Dean yelled.

"A DAMN DEVIL'S GATE WE GOTTA CLOSE THE DOORS!" Ellen yelled.

Angel ran forward with Sam, Bobby and Ellen. She froze. Where's Dean? She turned and saw the Demon. Sam ran toward him. Angel snuck forward than tackled the demon. He yelled angrily John held him too. Suddenly John grabbed him too. Angel threw Dean the Colt. He fired. The demon fell back dead. Angel sighed with relief tears ran down her cheeks than looked at her dad. He kneeled down kissed her cheek smiling so happy. Angel smiled wide smile. Closed her eyes sighed. She looked down at the demon's body. Dean kneeled down beside the body.

"That was for our moms… you son of a bitch" Dean growled out.

Angel chuckled.

"I'm tired now" Angel fell back tiredness finally washed over her.

She heard how Dean has one year threw her tiredness.

"Idgit" She grumbled kind of went out again than heard Bobby.

"Hope you boys and kid are ready… Cause the war is here" Bobby sighed.

"Lot of work to do…" Angel mumbled sleepily.

"You bet" Dean smiled put the colt in the Trunk of the Impala.

"Let's get started" Dean smiled than shut the Impala trunk lid.

The end.

**

* * *

**I'M FINISHED! WOO!!! And in very short amount of time though… I've read threw this thing at least five times trying to make sure I don't sound so hurried.

ON TO SEASON THREE!!! ANGEL WINCHESTER AWAY!!!

REVIEW REVIEW


	60. Author's Note

**We've done it Fluffy! (Sits beside Fluffy drinking Chocolate Milk Shake with him. So we're moving on to the Next Season! So excited! Well See you real soon! **

**Name of the next story "I Can Be Stronger!" OH! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
